Security
by McFadden
Summary: COMPLETED! Abigail King: After the destruction and massacre of the Honeycomb. Abby, King, and Zoe try to cope and with new Vampire Cells moving in, it won't be easy. Can King ensure the safety of the one who once saved him?
1. Morning

The bed creaked as I opened my eyes slightly, trying to focus in the darkness. It was King. He was getting into my bed again. I can feel him sliding under the covers behind me. He's been doing this since Drake massacred our friends here in the Honeycomb. I guess it's a sense of security, maybe knowing that he's right here if anything should happen. I felt a hand around my waist pulling me closer to his warmth. He whispered in the darkness softly enough to not wake me, but I was.

"You and me, Kid…you and me…"

I felt a soft kiss pressed to my shoulder. I wasn't expecting this open display of affection, but it was comforting. Soon after that my eyelids became heavy, and even though I knew King was not yet asleep I fell into unconsciousness.

The next morning I woke up early to find the space next to me empty again. Yet, the imprint of him was faintly there. It was strange to actually get some rest during the night considering I was used to fighting during those hours. Not that I could sleep when we'd have a rare night off anyway, but I found that sleep came easier when he was there.

Getting up was not an easy task. My body protested the very idea of moving. The pain of the few hits I took two nights ago were finally making themselves known and I felt sore all over. I smelled the aroma of coffee coming from the bunker kitchen downstairs and decided to follow it. Zoë was there watching a ballet production of The Nutcracker. I walked by and bent down beside her. She glanced at me and offered a smile.

"Morning Abby…"

"Good Mornin,' Zoë."

I continued watching the television with interest as I fixed a cup of coffee. Taking a seat on the counter, I sipped the brackish liquid and closed my eyes as it warmed my body pleasantly. I felt King enter the room but I didn't acknowledge his presence. Something told me he didn't want me to know he was there. Instead I made small conversation with Zoë.

"Did you know I used to dance like that?"

She looked at me wide-eyed

"Really!? Wow… I bet you were good at it huh?"

I laughed softly at her amazement and nodded.

"Yes, I was."

"Can you show me?"

I thought about it. What the Hell? I nodded. I'm sure King's going to enjoy this. I probably won't hear the end of it. But, in spite of that I began to dance as Zoë watched, and King too, although secretly. Despite my injured body, the moves came easy and fluid to me like they always had. I was surprised at how much the body memorizes and remembers routine from so long ago. The particular dance I was doing was quite beautiful and required a lot of strength and agility. I could see the admiration in Zoë's eyes. In my peripheral vision I saw the well-hidden adoration in King's eyes. I loved catching him like that. It was rare, but endearing and sweet. That is until 2 minutes later when he decided to open his mouth.

"Well, well…Good Morning Twinkle Toes…"

I stopped mid-stretch and put my leg down glaring at him. Zoë piped up in my defense.

"I thought it was pretty, King. She was doing awesome."

He gave her a gentle smile but she continued to frown at him.

"Now say you're sorry."

King pouted and Zoë looked at him sternly. He walked over to me and apologized. Zoë looked satisfied with his apology and went back to focusing on the TV screen. King stood in front of me as I sat on the counter again, drinking my coffee. I raised the mug slightly in silent gratitude that he'd made a pot. He looked at me with sincere eyes hiding behind sarcasm. He curled a strand of my hair gently and tugged at it playfully.

"Not bad, Bright Eyes."

He walked over to Zoë and ruffled her already sleep-matted hair.

"Be good for Abbigail, okay Runt? And eat some breakfast…"

She waved off his hand dismissively which made me smile. With that he left the kitchen and went to the command center to play footage from his kills two days previous. I don't know where he comes up with his nicknames but I think it was even too early for him to crack jokes, but he was warming up so I suspected he'll be in full form by the end of the half hour.

I washed out my mug and proceeded to fix Zoë some oatmeal with a lot of cinnamon, like she preferred. As she ate, I sat across from her and thought about how scared and sad she still must be although she hardly showed it. My heart went out to her and admired how strong she was. I'd lost friends but she'd lost her mother and people she had considered friends. They looked out for her, played with her, and cared for her. I knew what it was like to lose a parent, but not at her age. Although the pain of everything was still fresh to all of us, I hope she knew that King and I both would make sure she was alright. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey, how about you read a little bit of that Wizard of Oz story to me tonight? Want to do that?"

She nodded her head excited and grinned with cheeks full of oatmeal. I tried hard not to start laughing.

"Maybe you can even teach me a Braille word or two."

She, again, happily agreed to this and shoveled more oatmeal into her mouth and added,

"And even King too…"

"Oh I don't know… he doesn't even know how to read."

"Hey! I heard that!"

King entered the room and both Zoë and I laughed at the indignant expression on his face.

"I can too read…I watched Reading Rainbow all the time…"

He said it more as an afterthought than anything else but still pouted nonetheless. I giggled and put Zoë's dish in the sink. He was still in what I guess were his pajamas. A powder blue long sleeve thermal shirt and some grey track pants that hung low on his hips. His hair was slightly rumpled and it made him look like a grumpy, overgrown child.

"Whistler, get dressed. I want to run some weapons tests and I need your help."

I got up but said nothing as I walked past him I looked him up and down, leaned close, and tugged at the hem of his shirt.

"Et tu, King."

Then I walked away only to hear him yell after me.

"You know, the sexual tension between you and I is getting to be a bit much for me. We may have to do something about that. Soon."

He turned his head to see Zoë looking at him.

"You didn't hear any of that."

Zoë sat there and responded to him with a warning.

"She gonna beat you up."


	2. Breakdown

Much appreciation to everyone who reviewed my little story, I didn't think it would get as much attention as it has. Thank you MJ Rosemary for bringing my attention to the fact my short summery was cut off from the title page. Here it is in its entirety: AbbigailKing: Possibly an "R" rating in the future...After the destruction and massacre of the Honeycomb. Abby, King, and Zoë try to cope and with new Vampire Cells moving in, it won't be easy. Can King ensure the safety of the one who once saved him? Or will what's left of the Nightstalkers run out of time.

Not much added to it but that's the summery. I promise that the chapter after this will be longer and include more action and violence. Hopefully the story will pick up from there and more of the plot will be explained. Keep tuned in…

For now, I leave you Chapter 2: Breakdown

I met King in the sub-basement of the Honeycomb. I have to force myself to walk past the storage area where I found Sommerfield hanging there like Jesus on the cross. The images that come to mind make my blood run cold. King was at her old desk sorting through designs and prototypes. This one in particular resembled a grenade made completely of silver with a claw-like attachment that also sprayed an atomized silver and garlic mixture. I cleared my throat and picked up my UV arc to inspect it. King brought over a handful of parts and set them on the desk beside where I was standing.

"I need you to reconfigure the UV laser point that attaches to my gun. It kind of shattered when those vampires decided to dog pile me."

He picked up the remains of the laser and smashed it on the side as if it were a flashlight with the batteries going dead, then brought it eyelevel to double check. I looked at him skeptically.

"Are you sure it was the vampires?"

"See, if you press this…"

"King…I wouldn't…."

Too late. The beam came on, shining directly in his eye. He dropped it instantly, let out a scream, and immediately started to cuss.

"Goddamn it! My eye…"

I didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for him because his brief lack of intelligence. I decided to laugh.

"You overzealous son of a bitch…"

I picked up the laser and shut it off and I walked over to King who was rubbing his eye.

"Come here, let me have a look."

"I'm blind!"

"Oh you are not! Now, sit."

He obeyed still groaning and I crouched down in front of him. I pulled his hands away from his face and rubbed them soothingly.

"Can you open them for me?"

He tried and all I got was a wince before they closed and started tear up. I put both of my hands on his face and murmured softly trying to coax him to relax. I found that even with King, being gentle when he's hurt is the most effective way to solve the problem at hand. Not to mention, at times he was so much like a child trapped in a powerful body. I ran my thumb over his brow, leaned in closer, and whispered to him.

"Come on… try again."

He finally opened them and blinked a few times. His voice was gruff and low when he spoke.

"All I see are green fucking dots."

I smiled. Even though he was upset, the anger was gone from his voice and now he seemed a little embarrassed.

"Next time, make sure there is a magnifying lens in front of the laser to refract the light and redirect the beam. I'll tell you what, why don't you go rest your eyes and I'll tinker around with some of the weaponry?"

He just nodded and I led him over to Gidge's old sleeping quarters located just a chair roll away from his computer station. I propped him up in the bed and placed the covers on him. He put his forearm over his eyes. With a ruffle of his hair I turned to leave before he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks Abby."

"No problem, just no more playing with your toys till after your nap."

I fixed the laser and reattached it to King's Beefeater. After that I went back to Gidge's station to pull up the schematic on my bow when some interesting file names caught my attention. I decided to open one titled Abby Archangel. It opened a picture file and I saw Gidge, Dex, Hedges, Zoë, Sommerfield, Me, and King smiling. It was when they gave me my bow. I was aiming it at the camera. I forgot that Gidge took pictures from his digital camera. As I went through the remaining pictures I immediately became overwhelmed with sadness and so violently angry at the same time. I shutdown the computer, grabbed my bow, and headed over to my target practice room. Even though we had killed the one's who took their lives, I still wasn't satisfied. Like them, I wanted blood. I wanted all of them to suffer. I pictured Danica and Drake with every arrow that I pulled. As the hour passed my anger fueled its self as I screamed with rage as the last arrow hit, shattering any power record I held before.

"Whistler?!"

King ran in screaming for me, guns drawn, and body poised, ready to fight. He stared at me confused for a moment while I looked back at him with tears staining my cheeks. He saw that I was in no immediate danger so he relaxed his posture and approached me cautiously. Not a word needed to be said as my body slumped against the adjacent wall, defeated. I crumbled into a ball, shaking furiously. King was at my side instantly, rubbing my shoulders. He stayed silent for ages it seemed as my muffled sobbing echoed off the barren walls. Then he spoke.

"You can't let these demons take you down with them Abbigail. You'll just become a shell of the little Hellion I know and love. And I'll be Goddamned if I'm going to let that happen. Besides I need you....who else is going to put up with me? If you left me with Zoë, she'd kick me out in a week. Tops."

At that comment I laughed a little but knew he was serious because he rarely called me Abbigail. He pulled me to rest my forehead against his and looked me in the eyes with his red and somewhat puffy ones, mine not looking so much different from his.

"See there… What a pair we make huh? Abby, we're a mess without each other. Without you I'd blow myself up, or lose an eye. Not to mention I'd still be a bloodsucking carrion-whore for Danica Talos."

He visibly shuttered at the mere thought of that.

"You're all I have left Sugar tits."

I laughed aloud and socked him in the shoulder and he genuinely smiled. Then he turned serious once more.

"I mean it, you're all I have."

I ran a hand across his cheek under his injured eye and opened my mouth to speak but my voice came out dry and cracked.

"How are your eyes?"

He just shrugged it off.

"They still sting a bit, but I'll be fine. You should ask about my heart. You nearly gave me a heart attack screaming that way. I thought someone was attacking you. Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Without warning the lights began to flash and alarms went off signaling trouble. Zoë ran down with Dash, our new driver right behind her. King and I jumped up and headed over to the security systems. I tapped into the cameras just in time to see 3 guys of medium build jump over our perimeter fence. King picked Zoë up and stood behind me. I could hear him talking beneath his breath.

"Fucking familiars…"

I turned and exchanged a glance with Dash and King handed Zoë over to him. I stood up and looked her in the eye.

"Zoë, Dash is going to take you to the safe place we talked about okay? King and I have to take care of some loose-ends but it won't take long. I promise."

She looked at me with fear hidden in her eyes.

"You promise you're coming back?"

King grabbed his fixed Beefeater, winked thanks at me and put it in his holster.

"You betcha kiddo… I won't let anything bad happen to us. Think of it like we have to go take out the trash."

"We'll be back soon Zoë, I promise."

I grabbed her little pinky with mine and kissed it, sealing the promise. Dash left swiftly with her in his arms. King helped me prepare, since he was already geared up. He slid my quivers onto my back and packed down my UV arc and bow. I however, put my thigh holsters on myself and locked the pistols in. With a final cock of his barrels King said,

"Let's go see who's working for Daddy now…"


	3. Smite The Foe

Author's Note

Sorry for the wait…a little too much New Years partying. Didn't get home till 4 am. grins sheepishly Anyway Happy and Healthy New Year to everyone! Chapter 4 should be up in the next 24 hours. Till then, Enjoy…

P.S. Ya'll _will_ hate me by the end of this chapter…

Chapter 3: Smite The Foe

King and I took off on foot after the intruders. All that I was focused on were the 3 men in the far distance. The only sound to be heard were our shoes crunching on the asphalt…and King's harsh breathing. We were scaling a fence when he decided to break the silence.

"We've been chasing after these cocksuckers for what? 45 minutes?"

"Try 15…"

"What? No fuckin' way… We can't let them escape."

"Well you're doing a great job at eluding them…"

I was being sarcastic, I know this, but sometimes his attitude rubs off on me.

"I love you too…"

King was getting frustrated. He hated chasing the familiars because we couldn't just kill them right off. We had to torture them to see who they were pets for. We continued on foot for two more blocks until finally I noticed that we are catching up. From the corner of my eye I see King reach for a glaive and toss it at the unsuspecting ankles of one familiar and he dropped like a dead fly, screaming in agony. Just the way I like them.

"I-27…and BINGO!"

His two comrades stopped and panicked. I whirled around and kicked one while King toppled the other. The third watched hopelessly as he struggled to get to his knees. I punched him in the back of the head and flicked the silver knife I had in my wrist guard.

"Kiss the pavement sweetheart, or I'm shoving it through your skull."

While he obeyed, I was straddling the man beneath me as he tried to escape and I slammed him back down hard.

"No, no…Stick around. This might be fun."

King had one guy by the throat and the one laying face down looked to be in danger of passing out from blood loss. Neither of us cared really, we still have 2 live bodies full of information that we could pump out of them. King scanned the wrist and neck of his captive.

"Let's check if you have some I.D."

He found what he was looking for on the inside of the man's forearm. I looked it over and the symbol seemed vaguely familiar then it hit me. It was the same one that Hannibal has. He noticed it immediately and smirked with disdain. This man was a surviving familiar of Danica Talos.

"Oh, my _girlfriend_ fucked you too huh…what a cunt. Oh well I always knew she was a little slut. So tell me, who's running the bordello now?"

"Fuck you."

The man's voice choked. King raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I simply shrugged. King then promptly punched the guy in the face.

"Fuck me? So, you swing both ways? Sorry you're not really my type, I like brunettes."

"I think he's just confused."

"Maybe I should hand you over to the sexy vixen on my left. If you don't have a boner after 5 seconds of her straddling you, then sorry my friend…you're definitely gay."

I decided not to comment on that considering King and I have never been in that situation before. While King was antagonizing his new "friend", I sedated the remaining two and called Dash so we all could go for a little ride. It turns out a new vampire cell was taking over reign for Danica, headed up by some guy named Azrael. There was just a handful of her familiars left, controlled by the lost causes of her vampire coven. They shouldn't be that difficult to take down, but the new cell should be a nice challenge. Our little birdies were spitting out all kinds of info in exchange for their life. I left them with a final message to tell their master attached through the chest of the familiar who didn't quite make it. King did the honors with one of his silver stakes.

"Tell your master, Azrael, that he has a date with Abbigail Whistler…"

With that King heaved them out of the van at one of the buildings we knew Talos still owned and we drove off. It was a relatively quiet drive home, neither of us speaking, adrenaline still pumping. We drove through the gate when I told Dash to stop the van. King looked at me with a question hanging in his eyes that I intended to leave unanswered because at the moment I just wanted to be alone.

"I'm going off for a while. Make sure Zoë knows that we're safe."

King wanted so badly to protest because he hated for me to be out anywhere he couldn't find me. I gave him a withering glance and shut the door running off in the opposite direction. After nearly an hour of running, I reached my destination. The sun was fading into the horizon and dusk started to settle in. I knew I wasn't going to have much time before King took it upon himself to go out looking for me. That meant my solitude would be short-lived for tonight. I was at Blade's old compound. The skeleton of the structure was the only thing left standing in the charred remains of the warehouse. The last place my father was when he was alive.

I walked around the edges and sat on a remaining pile of rubble, staring into what I can only guess was a window at one time. I sighed heavily and started to talk aloud.

"Daddy…"

Saying that made me feel like I was a little girl again, a child searching for her father that she'd never really known. Even though our time was short together, I'm glad that I finally got to know my father. It answered so many questions I'd had as a teenager. I figured out why I was so good at fixing things and creating new weapons. Why fighting and combat came so natural to me. I felt like I belonged somewhere when he introduced me to the Nightstalkers and told me all about Blade and being in a blood-laden comatose for all those years with Deacon's followers. He was the reason I knew that I had to save King, and for that, I will always be eternally grateful…

"Thank you…"

I blew a kiss to the heavens and got up. The wind blew gusts disturbing the ashes, making them swirl around my feet. Stars dotted the sky like guardians watching over me as I walked back to the Honeycomb Hideout. It took another hour and a half to get there because I decided not to run this time. I wanted to be somber and reflect. Besides I'm sure to get an earful from King when I got back. As I approached the building the wind whipped my hair around and I caught a glance on Zoë standing in her favorite look-out spot on top of the roof. She walked down the steel steps and headed towards me.

"Am I in trouble?"

She shook her head no and hugged me tightly without a word, which startled me a little.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"Where's King?"

"Out looking for you."

_Damn it. _

"He told me you were alright when he came back but he left an hour ago saying he was going to look for you. He told me not to worry, but I knew he was worried because he got all fidgety."

I smiled to myself and laughed internally. I've seen him like that and as sad as it was to laugh at him when he was worried sick, I did because he looked so adorable.

"So I went on the roof and waited there to see if you or him would come back."

I brushed the hair away from her face and pulled her into a side hug.

"Well thank you Zoë, I'm sorry I worried everyone. Why don't we go inside before this wind picks you up and carries you away?"

She took my hand as I led her inside. I walked her into the kitchen and poured her a glass of warm milk while grabbing a bottled water out of the fridge for myself.

"Did you eat dinner yet?"

"Dash got sushi earlier…"

I quirked an eyebrow at her. I didn't think she'd even touch it.

"And you actually ate it?"

"I had a couple of pieces, but none of that wallaby stuff."

I giggled but was impressed. Sushi can be an acquired taste.

"I think you mean wasabi…"

She nodded emphatically.

"Yeah, that's what it was. Dash said it was really hot."

"He's absolutely right. C'mon, we have to get you into your pj's and settled into bed. Bring your milk if you want, and don't forget to get your Wizard of Oz book."

She grabbed her milk, ran to her room, and pulled the book down from the shelf. I tucked the covers around her and settled myself beside her. She nestled herself in the crook of my arm, shifting until she was comfortable. Opening the book and skimming the pages with her forefinger, she began to read…

Zoë stopped right after Dorothy's house crushed the Wicked Witch's sister. She took my finger and guided it slowly across a set of raised dots on the page.

"Can you guess what that word is?"

I thought for a moment, and then shook my head.

"I don't have a clue…"

"You just read the word, ruby slippers."

Both she and I smiled genuinely at this. I was so happy that Zoë was teaching me something new. She was happy and proud too, it was written all over her face. She needed the little things and moments like these to remind her that she was a child and not everything was bad. That's why I loved King so much for being the smart ass he is, playing with her the way he does. He can set her off into a fit of giggles in a heartbeat. It's so easy to get attached to him like that. I turned my attention back to Zoë as she continued to read, changing voices for each character.

King came stumbling in 3 hours later looking haggard and on complete edge. He saw Dash working in the basement and ran over to him.

"I've been all around the fucking city. Four hours! Four fucking hours, it's almost midnight and I can't find her anywhere…I even wore her favorite cologne of mine, nothing…"

Dash spoke and kept typing, never missing a beat while King ranted on getting more flustered with each passing second

"She's upstairs…"

"…I mean she's never been gone this long without letting someone know she's alright….wait, what?"

"I said she's upstairs. She came home 3 hours ago. She was going to go back out to look for you but I stopped her before this vicious cycle could repeat itself. None of y'all would get any sleep."

King's expression turned from frightfully worried to completely livid in 1.2 seconds flat as he raced up the stairs screaming her last name over and over again. When that didn't get a response, he resorted to her first name. He searched various rooms, all empty then stalked towards Zoë's room, poking his head around the corner.

"Abby, where the hell…"

His voice faded as he spotted Abby in the bed with Zoë, both sleeping peacefully. The Braille book folded over her abdomen. He watched for a moment as her chest rose and fell in calm, steady breaths. He felt his anger instantly melt away and relief washed over him at the sight. He couldn't be angry right now. This was why he loved to watch her sleep. She seemed at peace. He didn't have the heart to wake her, but if she slept with her neck at that angle he knew she'd be paying for it later. So, as quietly as he could he crept over to the bed, took the book placing it on the nightstand, and gently lifted her into his arms to carry her into her room.

I felt this sudden weightlessness in my dreams and tightened my grip on whomever I was holding onto, murmuring slightly as I did so. I then heard this hushed voice in my ear.

"Shhh… sleep Abbigail."

I recognized King's voice and buried my face further into the warmth of his shoulder, causing Goosebumps to pop up on his flesh. He climbed the stairs without difficulty. Half asleep, I started to hum a lullaby, which caused him to chuckle softly and kiss my forehead. Next thing I felt was the bed. He laid me gently onto the pulled back sheets and recovered me, him slipping in behind me and cradling me in his arms. He rested his face in the curve of my neck and I felt him breathing, warm and gentle. It had become too much. At that moment I felt my senses come alive and my body began to react to him, all pretensions of sleep rapidly forgotten. The way he held my hip firmly to his, his body pressed against my back, heat radiating from him. I felt a tingling spread and almost shivered involuntarily. Finally, not able to withstand it a moment longer, I spoke. However my voice was almost foreign to my own ears. It was soft, seductive, and pleadingly raw.

"King…"


	4. Sweet Release

Well here it is! The infamous 4th chapter and yes, it does contain steamy, tantric sex between King and Abbigail. I'm so pleased with how it turned out! I hope I don't let y'all down. This is dedicated to Emma and Jess for their constant support and enthusiasm for my story. Thank you guys, and thanks to all of my awesome reviewers! So grab a drink and proceed with caution, you have been warned…wink

Chapter 4: Sweet Release

I turned to look at him. I know that he caught the blatant want and need for him in my eyes and it wasn't because I was afraid of something. He knew, because I saw the same look in his eyes for me. I brought my hand up to caress his cheek and he surrendered to my touch. His grip tightened on my waist and he tipped my chin up with his index finger placing a soft lingering kiss on my lips. I sighed contentedly and felt him moan lightly. We broke apart and I looked down bashfully. King dipped his head and met my eyes with an endearing smile. I buried my face in his chest and inhaled deeply. He caught my faint smile and I pulled him down kissing him more fervently, raking my fingers through his hair and pulling it lightly, turning him on. Breathing heavily he spoke while climbing on top of me, kissing all over my face and neck.

"It's the cologne right?"

I laughed lightly.

"I noticed…maybe it was a mistake telling you that Curve drives me wild."

His reply came muffled against the skin of my collarbone.

"Are you kidding me…I've been waiting for this to happen since the day you rescued me from Danica. The cologne was just a bait."

He crawled back up and over me so he could look me in the eye.

"I fell in love with you that day. I need you just as much as I needed to feel human, and you gave that to me."

The seriousness in which he said this caught me off guard.

"King, I…"

"Listen, I know I can be a bit of a smartass from time to time…"

I quirked an eyebrow.

"…Okay, most of the time. But that doesn't mean that deep down, there's not some sentiment beneath the comments I make. We're a family. You, me, and Zoë…"

"King?"

Before he had time to ask what, I kissed him deeply.

"I love you too Hannibal King.

His face broke out into a full grin and his chocolate eyes were bright. Suddenly he ran a finger down the bridge of my nose.

"Hold that thought Abby. I've got a surprise for you."

King told me to close my eyes and not to peak, so I complied. I felt his weight lift from the bed as my mind raced to figure out what he could be up to, only to feel him return a minute later and set something on the bedside chest. He placed his hand on top of mine. His voice was gruff and strained which made me even more turned on.

"Not yet…"

I felt him lift my hands and replaced something very soft on my eyes, tying it making a blindfold. This immediately made me full of anticipation I tried to hide my smile by biting my lip. I heard King groan.

"Don't do that…Please don't do that to me. I want to do this slow…and torturous."

He placed a kiss full on my mouth gently biting my lip. With a tug, he let go and licked my bottom lip to soothe it. I wanted to say something but I was completely breathless.

"Shh…just lie still."

At that moment, his leg slid across my hips as he straddled me, and gently lifted my tank top and discarded it. His voice was soft and sweet.

"Oh my God. You are so much more beautiful in person than in my dreams."

I smiled but my words again failed me. I couldn't see him but I reached out with a blind hand. He took it and kissed my wrist. He ran a silky cloth from my shoulders to my hands as I briefly caught it between my fingertips. He caught my both of my wrists and using one hand pinned both of the above my head and held them firmly on the headboard. Taking his right hand ran his hands slowly and lightly down my arms. I moaned loudly, my body writhed beneath him and he let out a shaky breath. He leaned down over me, his mouth hovering hot over my ear. His voice made me close my eyes even though they were covered.

"Yes Turtledove…feel what you do to me."

He shifted his weight and I immediately felt his arousal. I felt him lick the base of my throat and retreating before I could capture his lips with my own. Causing a whimper to escape from deep within me

"Oh my God…"

He tied my wrist to the headboard, which combined with not being able to see him or watch him was driving me insane. There was a clatter on the floor as King reached for something.

"Open your mouth…"

I followed his order, only opening it slightly. He brushed his thumb across my lips, and then placed something cold and wet on my tongue. I recognized it as an ice cube. He glided it to the tip of my tongue and let cool little drops fall on my neck. His mouth followed them licking a trail to the top of my breast. I let out a torturous moan.

"King, untie me or I'm going to have to buy a new bed frame because I'm about to shatter this one."

He laughed seductively and kissed my breasts, and rubbing them with his large hands.

"Abbigail, Abbigail, Abbigail… I already planned on breaking this bed when you spoke my name earlier. However, I'll play nice and let you watch. After I finish with you, you might be begging me to put the blindfold back on. Because what I'm about to do to you will be filled with so much pleasure that you won't because you won't be able to open your eyes."

He decided to be lenient and untied the soft cloth over my eyes. I shot him a look filled with all the passion and pent up emotions of the things I wanted to do to him and he faltered for a second. Recovering quickly, he kissed me sensuously, using his tongue to induce slow taunting licks against mine and moaned into my mouth. Breaking away, he whispered against my lips and cast his intense gaze on me.

"That's only a taste of what's to come, My love."

He made a move towards my stomach untying my pajama bottoms with his teeth.

"You're a freak."

He chuckled lowly in his throat. He inched closer and closer to my pelvis and I waited, growing more anxious. He knew it too.

_That Bastard._

He shot me a feral grin as if he could read my mind. Hooking his thumbs insides my panties.

"Oooh Cherry red!...Daddy like…"

He pulled them just below my hipbone. From the moment his mouth fused with the skin there, I knew his intentions. He was going to mark his territory...repeatedly. My breathing became shallow and rapid.

"That's not very nice baby…"

He looked up at me with possessive eyes and grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. He removed my panties and planted a kiss for each word he said next.

"But it's oh…so…much…fun…"

I screamed with pleasure as his mouth connected with my center, sending me into delirium as I pulled harshly on the constraints.

"That's it…C'mon Abby…"

His tongue worked magic on me in ways that I have never experienced in my life. I just kept on saying his name over and over again. After I came spiraling back down from the best orgasm I've ever head. King crawled up to me. I kissed him in much the same manner he kissed me before and I wrapped my legs around his waist, arching my back as I did so. He moaned loudly and looked at me with a dangerous lust in his eyes.

"Ohhh…yeah… Mmm. I'm going to untie you now."

He clumsily fumbled with the silk scarf while kissing me. As soon as I felt my hands slip free I scratched my nails down King's back and swiftly flipped him over placing me on top. He gasped for breath.

"Holy shit…"

He was entirely overdressed so I practically clawed at him to get it off. He growled at me and grabbed my breasts, sliding down to firmly hold my hips down on his arousal. I laced my hands with his and removed them, trapping them at his sides and he whimpered.

"It's my turn to play now…"

I picked up an ice cube out of the melting bowl.

"But…I'll let you have free reign over your senses."

King face showed relief. He can't take torture as well as he can give it.

"You can do whatever you want to my little dominatrix. My body is your playground."

I placed the ice cube in my mouth and kissed his nipples, my cold mouth making them peak and King squirm.

I took his zipper and pulled it down as slowly as I possibly could. I could hear King making unintelligible noises and clenching the sheets in his fists with anxiety. I tugged on his jeans clad hips revealing his tattoo. I placed a loving kiss on it to let King know that this was his past and that everything would be okay. Somehow, he knew and understood what that kiss meant.

"Oh Abby…"

His voice was vulnerable. I returned to his lips for a chaste kiss before removing his jeans and boxers. King turned the tables then and laid me, with care, beneath him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he entered me with a mindful thrust. I felt the pleasure build in my stomach and slowly begin to spread over my entire body. His movements became more frantic and urgent. My moans became louder and louder. He kissed me, moaning into each other's mouth. King held me so close, tangling his hands in my hair to pull me closer to him. He was getting close to the edge.

"Don't let me go Abby…don't let me go."

I held him just as tightly as he held me. The pleasure in my body felt like fire and then I screamed his name, scratching his back, drawing blood. When he came he bit my shoulder and soothed it with his tongue. He whispered to me over and over again.

"I love you Abbigail…"

"I love you my Hannibal King."

We held each other as we calmed down and I soothed King's adrenaline rush with kisses all over his face. I felt the blood on his back from my scratches. I looked at him apologetically and he kissed my nose, and smiled proudly.

"Mere tokens of your affection Whistler…war wounds. Don't think that when we wake up in a few hours that you aren't going to have some yourself."

He leaned over and purred in my ear. I began to relax myself into slumber, running my fingers through King's hair…And as usual, he wasn't going to sleep until he knew that I was resting peacefully.

"Sweet dreams, Love…"


	5. The Explanation

Author's Note

I'm sorry, I'm so, _so_ sorry. I know I'm behind on the update and so many of y'all have been great with the personal emails. I haven't been up to writing the past 2 days because my grandma had a pin-stroke and was hospitalized. She's out now, and recovering at home. I'm praying her strength returns swiftly. On a brighter note, I saw Blade: Trinity again and my inspiration to write came back. I apologize profusely for those who waited. Thanks for your patience. So, I give you…

Chapter 5: The Explanation

My consciousness pulled at my mind until it forced my eyes to open. I went to shift my position when I felt fingertips slide down my naked spine. King's scruffy beard scratched my shoulder blades as he placed a kiss on my back, tickling my skin.

"Mornin'"

My voice was muffled by the pillow. My body had a new kind of soreness to it, but remembering the events of last night, the pain was welcomed. King stretched as far as his body would allow and he let out a satisfied groan. I picked my head up to look at him to find him smiling deliriously like a little kid.

"Somebody's got sexy shag hair…"

He moved the hair out of my eyes and ran a finger down my neck, then stopped and winced with a sharp intake of breath.

"Ooh…I'm sorry Abby."

I felt the pressure of his fingertips on my shoulder where he bit me last night. In its place was a row of teeth marks and dried blood with a purple and blue bruise forming around the edges.

"I didn't mean to get so rough."

"Well it's not me that looks like they've been in a cat fight…"

"Who won…me or the cat?"

I moved to get out of the bed and he held me in place. I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead and got up tossing on one of his stray shirts.

"…I won"

"Why is it that even though I'm a Walking Orgasm…"

"…self acclaimed…"

He shot me a look of mock hurt, and I smiled innocently. He points to himself.

"As I was saying…me…Walking Orgasm and yet you wear my clothes and they look better on you than they do on me. How is that?"

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Because you _definitely_ look better without clothes."

I walked into the bathroom before his ego could grow any bigger. I took a chance look at myself in the mirror and my mouth dropped open. Covering my neck, breastbone, wrists, and both hipbones were reddish-purple hickies in the shape of King's mouth.

"I got excited…"

He entered the bathroom behind me chuckling low in his throat. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I smiled, leaning back.

"I see that. Did you check your back?"

At that point he turned around and whistled at the damage. He made a claw with his hand and swiped at me growling like a cat. I laughed and he resumed his position behind me, dropping a kiss on my shoulder.

"So what are we going to do?"

"_We_ aren't doing anything. It's 5 in the afternoon, so _you_ are going to check on Zoë and _I_ am going to get in the shower."

He looked at me shocked and then pouted. I just pointed to the door.

"Out…"

He walked dejectedly to the door with his shoulders slumped. I almost felt bad…_almost_. So I slapped him on the butt.

"I promise to be naughty if you do that again…"

I laughed and shoved him out the door. But not before he could turn around and plant a good promising kiss on my lips.

"Think about that…"

With that said he shut the door and I turned the shower on. The heat was very welcoming to my body even though my shoulder stung. I just let the water run across my back for a long while before I lathered up my hair with shampoo and then conditioner. I could feel King's lingering presence upon me even though he went downstairs. It was that kiss…damn that man for screaming 'fuck me' the way he does. He felt so good. I ran my hands over my skin where the marks were clearly visible.

"Thinking about me…aren't you?

As a reflex I turned around and reared back to punch the intruder. But King, knowing me better, deflected it and pulled me to him.

"Easy there kitten…"

I relaxed for a moment and then looked at him indignantly, wondering if he had checked on Zoë or went downstairs at all. He put a finger to my lips.

"Promise to be quiet."

He pushed me up against the cold tiles. His hands were warm on my slick body as he slipped my legs around his waist. He was very gentle and not rushed at all. His kisses mingled with the water that fell around us. He placed an apology on every mark he created, lavishing them with kiss after soothing kiss. Whispering I love you, over and over again. His movements were slow and he looked in my eyes the whole time. This was his way of making love to me. He wanted to cherish it. King didn't have many people he loved, but he made sure that I knew I was on the top of his list. As I felt myself giving in I held him close, being careful of his back, and kissed him to hinder the sounds of our orgasm. He stayed close and spoke to me so softly I could scarcely hear him over the running water.

"You're so beautiful Abby, you're so beautiful…and you're mine."

It sounded as if he was saying it to himself and to me. King, despite sarcasm and a quicksilver tongue at times, could say the most heartbreakingly sweet sentiments. He took a sponge and soaped it up with a lavender scented body wash he had associated with my overall 'scent,' got down on his knees and began to carefully wash each leg, moving upward. I heard him inhale the scent and sigh as if it were heaven. He continued washing my stomach, breasts, and tilted my head back to wash my neck. Finishing off, he ran his sudsy hands down my arms and I washed off. I turned him around and started to gently scrub the dried blood off of his back. Leaving in its shadow, an homage of red scratches.

"I'm so sorry King, I really am…"

I kissed his back all over. I felt ashamed that I let myself get carried away like that. He knew it too. He grabbed me with both hands on the sides of my face and gave me a deep, passionate kiss.

"Apology accepted…I can't say I didn't enjoy you being out of control Whistler. Usually you reserve that for the fighting. It was _very_ sexy."

He rinsed off and turned the shower off. He got out first and grabbed a big fluffy towel to wrap ourselves in. As we were standing there I was starting to wonder how Zoë would take it if she found out about us. The little one had a great sixth sense about people so I knew, no matter what, she would catch on soon. In the meantime King and I would just have to play it cool. King slipped into his own room to get dressed. I didn't realize how long we'd been in the shower till I looked at the clock and it read 6 p.m. We would have to go hunt soon, and I would finally meet this Azrael character. Caulder just arrived back from Scotland after doing research, Dash got a hold of him and they're going to survey the Honeycomb and take care of Zoë tonight. I pulled on a black turtleneck and some tact pants that way I could just strap myself up and leave early if we needed to. King and I walked down the steps where we could hear Zoë in deep discussion with Dash about the importance of getting off the computer once and a while.

"You need to get out more…"

I smiled and then looked at King who looked like he was about to be punished.

"God…I have the same feeling I did when I was 13 and my mom caught me jacking off in my room."

My face screwed up, half in disgust and the other in amusement.

"Thank you for that…lovely…image."

"Oh you know you liked it."

We rounded the corner to the computer stations and was greeted by Zoë, with her eyebrow raised questionably, and Dash, with his eyebrows raised knowingly. This is just great.

"Well good _morning_ to the two of you…its only 6:15 in the afternoon."

"What's up Half-pint?"

I could tell by the look on her face, Zoë didn't really have the patience for him or his right now. She was grumpy, big-time. She pointed at the floor near the corner of the room.

Hey King…look…something shiny."

I laughed out loud at the insulted look on his face. Zoë observed my state of dress, then looked at me concerned.

"Are you cold? It's barely cool out there and you're wearing a turtleneck."

I blushed really hard and King stifled a laugh disguising it by coughing.

"Abby, you look red. Have you got a fever?"

She felt my head with the back of her hand. Then King decided to chime in.

"Yeah, I gave it to her."

He smirked and winked at me. Zoë looked at King, and then backed away.

"Then you better stay away from me. I don't want what you've got."

He laughed and spoke.

"…But Abby does."

Dash felt sorry for me in the situation, so he spoke up to save me.

"Abigail, Caulder and I have the whereabouts of the new vampire leader Azrael. Apparently he worked close with Asher Talos, and is just as sadistic as Danica. He's working out of the spiraling building, the Talos' old scrumming grounds."

"Oh well that's great…Whores of a feather…"

I could tell by looking at King that he was getting concerned. He would definitely be chaperoning my 'date' tonight.

"I want to lure Azrael in. Remember, he doesn't know what I look like. We could use that to our advantage. I want you to stay in the shadows."

King just nodded warily.

"Abby, they're holding a blood rave there tonight. You'll meet him there. He usually hangs behind the bar. So make yourself visible to both him and King from that point. Do what you have to entice him. Dance with him, buy him a shot, I don't care. We just need some info. King, you'll be stationed near the deejay booth. Stay alert, but stay out of trouble till she actually needs you."

"I got it Dash, but I'm not letting him take her anywhere."

I saw King shift uncomfortably at the mention that I'm going to be dancing with the guy. Jealousy would probably rear its ugly head out by the end of the night if he wasn't careful. Dash gave King a serious and mindful look.

"Don't let what you _feel_ come in between what you have to do, my friend."

Zoë sat nearby, drinking all of this in. She didn't seem to be as scared about this because it wasn't supposed to be a fight night. That would come later. I looked over at her and she met my eyes to confirm that I was okay with all this. I gave her a wink and a half smile and she nodded. She knew King would take care of me no matter how much he ran his mouth. She knew he cared, she just didn't know how much. Now on to the more pressing issue; how the hell was I going to cover up these marks so that Azrael wouldn't see them and what was I going to have to wear? I let out a sigh of agony. King was definitely being sour. _Great._

"This ought to be fun."


	6. The Blood Rave

Author's Note

Update…My grandmother had a heart attack and is in ICU at the moment. The doctors said that half of her heart is permanently damaged and to prepare for the worst but pray for the best. I want to update every 2 to 3 days, but if it takes me longer then y'all know why. Thanks to everyone who has become a fan of my story and thanks for the support and patience y'all have given me. Here I leave you with the long awaited…

Chapter 6: The Blood Rave

"I thought all these raves pretty much stopped when Deacon went up in ashes."

King and I were discussing the assignment while I was attempting to get ready. I was rummaging through a closet and King was leaning himself against the doorframe, watching me. He was definitely getting anxious about the night ahead. He didn't like taking the backseat and having to watch as I put myself into a potentially dangerous situation.

"Apparently not, or maybe this guy is relatively 'young' and likes to party. For all we know this guy could be following more in Deacon's footsteps than in Asher and Danica's."

"Well, I'm not too fond of this operation now…"

I stopped skimming through the clothes and looked at King seriously.

"You knew I'd be thrown in this type of situation sooner or later. And if the vampire happened to be a girl, you would be right in my place. It was only a matter of time before the fledglings found a new leader. This is what they do to have fun, and if I'm going to get any kind of information on this guy, I have to do this. You wouldn't have said anything before."

"I've loved you for many years, Abby. I've tried in vain to keep it well hidden, but that doesn't mean that it's never bothered me. I don't want anything to happen to you. And I swear, if you had ever had time to date a guy, you would've noticed it long ago. I can be pretty transparent when it comes to my feelings for you. I just hid it with my sense of humor because it would've killed me to know that you didn't feel the same way."

He looked so conflicted about baring that piece of him. I walked over to him, pulled his arms and placed them around me, then kissed him sweetly. I felt his tension ease up and he responded back with enthusiasm.

"You know now…"

He sighed in resignation, still not disguising his reservations of me being thrown to the wolves, but he conceded.

"Okay fine, but no sexy underwear."

I scoffed and resumed throwing different articles of clothing about the room, until I found a nice fitted pair of black leather pants. As I put them to the side I looked at him.

"You know, if you would've so much as looked at a girl in a sexual way, I would've used her for target practice."

He smiled and kissed my nose.

"You're so feisty…but I remain adamant about the underwear."

I shot him an evil eye and placed my hands on my hips.

"King…"

He threw his hands up in the air and shrugged.

"What?! It's a reasonable request."

"Not with these pants."

King's voice raised a little and he moved closer to me.

"Hey, I will not have some snaggletooth pirate boy copping a feel on _my_ body."

"He isn't going to be anywhere near you. _If_ and only if I dance with him, I'm sure as hell not going to enjoy it."

"Well I consider you, your body, and everything attached to it part of my personal belongings. So if he's touching you, he's touching _my_ possession."

I ignored him and stood in front of the mirror in black underwear, biting my lip in concentration. King put his hands on my shoulders.

"Jesus Christ, I look like a leper."

King chuckled proudly as I wondered about what makeup would cover his extensive 'body-art.' I hardly ever wear it myself, but on occasions like these, it was appropriate to blend in. I felt King breathing in my ear. He met my eyes in the mirror with his sad brown ones.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm overreacting. Just be careful, please. I know what it's like on the other side and if this guy is anything like Danica, I don't want to take the chance that that might happen to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I could've done something to stop it."

He kissed my hair and left the room so that I could get ready. Part of me wonders if that is what he thinks about before every mission. If in the end, there was a choice, he would give his life for mine, how much that must've weighed on him. All these years of caring so much more for a person, thinking that they would never know. I now see that he is the person he is because I set him free. I don't know what he would've become had I left him there. Knowing him, he would've done the noble thing and taken his own life. Hannibal King, there's not a name more perfect for a man like that.

"King, I need you!"

I was finally dressed in black leather hip-huggers and a blood red corset that laced up the front. The pants exposed my hipbones with my robin tattoo showing. My hair was down in curls and I tried my best at applying the proper makeup. The bite however refused to go away. So I was just going to have to deal with it. My silver knife was hidden in the leather wristband, and my I-Pod was tucked into my waistband, just in case. I heard his heavy footsteps trampling up the stairs. He was trying to talk to me as he came down the hall.

"Abby, Caulder says he wants you to leave before us so that you…Fuck!"

He stopped dead in his track, mouth slightly agape. My self consciousness came back and I bit my lip, wondering if I had overdone it.

"Do I really look that bad?"

"Do you have 15 minutes to spare?"

I looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"Because I want to play."

He flashed me a sexy smile and started to advance on me before I stopped him with my hand on his chest. He looked at me with pleading puppy dog eyes and I just eyed him up and down shaking my head no and he sighed in defeat.

"Hang in there Broomstick Cowboy. You and King Jr. are going to have to wait. Now, finish what you were saying about me leaving first."

"Dash is dropping you off and he'll be with you until I get in position. This will ease up on their suspicions. Don't worry, we'll get there at the same time, we're just taking separate routes."

"Okay. Now, I need your help with something. How am I going to pull off being a familiar?"

King concentrated hard then I could see the light bulb go off in his head. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to my bathroom, making me lean on the counter. Hooking his hands on the front of my pants, he pulled them lower ever so slightly. He kissed the newly exposed skin and grabbed a sharpie marker from the cabinet. I had no idea what he was planning to do but I didn't question him as he bent down in front of me. There was a slight wetness of the ink on my skin and then I felt King's breath as he blew on it to dry it. I looked down to see that he had drawn a symbol, the same symbol, and the same area as his.

"This is no longer Danica's glyph, it's mine. And you belong to me. If Azrael gets any bright ideas he and I are going to _dance_."

"You know King; I like this side of you. Just watch your anger tonight so you don't blow my cover until it's time."

Dash and I left, eastbound, to the blood rave. The entrance to the place didn't give off any vibe that there was a secret party going on inside. I got out of the car a block down the road and Dash awaited the O.K. from Hannibal. Walking up to the door, I knocked twice and it slid open to reveal a young, bald vampire with a bull ring through his nose. My skin crawled as his eyes raked over my body. He flicked his pierced tongue out at me suggestively and asked for the password. I pulled my waistline down to reveal the tattoo.

"This is all the password you need..."

His eyes lowered to my pelvis and he smiled, with his fangs appearing briefly.

"Nice baby…real nice. If you want to have a _drink_ later, come and find me."

Disgusted beyond belief, I sneered at him.

"I'm taken."

It was then I heard a deep, possessive voice come through the receptor I had hidden in my ear.

"Yes you are…"

It was King. I walked inside and caught a glimpse of him on the other end by the deejay booth. I couldn't risk talking to him but I could communicate silently through body language. And I could definitely look at him. He was wearing a simple black shirt that was tight around the arms and brown leather cuffs around each wrist. He had a small earring in each ear, and he was trying to look preoccupied with the records scattered near the booth. Every now and then a young Goth vampire chick would approach him and start dancing. I felt a slight twinge of jealousy, but he quickly cast them aside to look at me. One thing I notice perhaps more than anything was how incredibly sexy he was looking at that moment. His black pants hung dangerously low on his hips. You could easily see his tattoo. He was getting revenge on me; he was going to make me want him the whole night while I had to concentrate on baiting Azrael. I caught his eye and he waggled his eyebrows. He would have to be punished later. I turned my attention on the bar and spotted my target. In a lot of ways he did remind me of Deacon, same style, that cocky smirk across his lips and the same ice-blue eyes; the eyes of a cold blooded killer. I better watch myself on this one. I ordered a Malibu and pineapple and turned to face the hoards of vampires dancing to the thumping of the techno beat. Azrael must've heard me speak to the bartend because I felt the eyes of a predator on my back, and I was his prey. Deciding now would be a good time to face my enemy; I looked only to find him gone. _Damn._ I was in the process of paying for my drink when a pale hand stopped mine and spoke in a smooth tone.

"That's already been taken care of."

I looked to my right and came face to face with Azrael himself. I captured his full attention somehow. I saw King carefully watching my every move intently. Azrael scanned my attire and my body.

"What's your name Sweetheart?"

I just smiled and shook my head.

"Ahh…an Enigma. I like that. Don't worry; we'll get to your name later. But for right now, would you care to dance?"

I was hoping that it wouldn't resort to this but I played along for the sake of the job, nodded and grabbed my drink. He led me out to the dance floor and ironically closer to King than I expected to get all night. He stood only a few feet away. Immediately Azrael pulled me close to his body and ran his hands down my sides as I began to sway my hip. I saw King's hands clench and release and clench back into fists. He was giving his all to restraining himself. Azrael took my hand and placed it on his chest, guiding it to his belt and instead of puking like I wanted to, I smiled at him deviously. He ran his index finger under my chin and spoke over the music; however his voice still managed to come out soft and smooth.

"And who do you belong to, my pet?"

I saw anger flash in King's eyes as I glanced over the vampire's shoulder. Azrael looked down to find the symbol King's put on me and he purred. He started to circle me like a vulture, looking at me from every angle.

"I see…An old pet of the Talos'. My, my…they did have great taste. The best part is, now that they're gone, you belong to me. You're mine…"

_Fuck!_ That was it, if King was going to come, he was coming now. Sure enough I saw him quickly approaching with a murderous look in his eyes. I grabbed Azrael close and caught King with my eyes, pleading with him to stay calm.

"I'm yours…"

I whispered knowing that Azrael would think I was talking to him but I looked at King when I said it and he stopped and tried to regain his composure. He could hear me through his earpiece and I realized that making inside comments to him might help him feel more at ease. I'm not stupid though, I know that he will only be able to take so much before striking. Poor, oblivious Azrael kept me dancing for a while, every time he would touch me I'd hear King growl. I made eye contact with him every chance I got. I was dancing for him. Just watching him there, and not being able to do anything was turning me on and from the looks of it, despite his anger for the situation, he was getting aroused as well.

"Abby…

His voice was low and strained; a warning. I looked at Azrael who had his own arousal growing.

"Why don't we go upstairs?"

I just smiled coyly, and gave King the signal to follow behind us. He led me through along hallway filled with Plexiglas and cement columns. He stopped midway and pulled me to the side to press me against the wall. He gave me a smile and I caught the faint shimmer of fangs. He leaned in close and licked my neck, catching the bite on my shoulder.

"I see someone already stole my idea. Who took you first?"

Out of nowhere a duffel bag slid to my feet and I saw a black flash that I recognized as King run by and knocked Azrael to the ground.

"That's right Motherfucker! Me!"

He punched the vampire over and over in the face but Azrael recovered quickly. He threw a punch that hit King square in the mouth. I could see the blood dripping from his lip. King kicked Azrael in the stomach and as he bent over, he gave him an uppercut, splitting his brow. Azrael stepped back, screaming in rage, and then he picked up and heaved King's body across the hall, landing with a dull thud on the floor. Azrael who could be less concerned with the intruder turned to see if I was still there. Only to find me with my bow in hand and UV arc strapped to my waist.

"The name's Abigail Whistler, sweetheart."

His eyes went wide in recognition, and apparently he wasn't as fearless as we thought. He turned to run when King clothes-lined him to the ground. He got on top of him and held him by his throat.

"My name is Hannibal King, and I'll be your escort this evening."

King pulled Azrael's head up so that he could get a look at me.

"You see her? She's mine. You've had your dead formaldehyde hands all over her. Possession is nine tenths of the law, and let me tell you a little known secret. I was never good at sharing."

Right then shots came whizzing past us as. King dove over me and we crawled behind one of the columns. I heard King's electronic pistols charging up as he drew them out. I flipped open my bow and shot a sundog in the direction of the gunfire. Seconds later, the shooter incinerated. King fired his silver hollow points and I aimed for a fifth gunman, all going up in smoke. We turned to see Azrael running around the corner. King fired a shot put it missed him, grazing one of the columns. Azrael was gone. King grabbed my hand and started to run.

"C'mon Whistler, we better get out of here before more of them show up."

We ran downstairs and through an alternative exit. King signaled Dash through his earphone and seconds later Dash pulled up and we hopped in. Both King and I were breathing heavy and Dash was talking to Caulder on a cell phone.

"Yeah, I got 'em. We'll meet you in 20 minutes."

He turned around and looked at us.

"Have fun kids?"

We both sent him a death stare and King flipped him off. Dash mocked a look of hurt then smiled.

"Well…see if I take you guys to a dance anymore."

I felt King's eyes on me but I didn't say a word. He knew how to get his job done in that type of situation but I wasn't sure if he was mad at me for the fact of Azrael's touching-feely session. Maybe I shouldn't have let it go that far. I met his eyes for a brief second then looked down ashamed. He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead as I leaned on him. I was beginning to shut down again. I would have to sneak away tonight to go talk to my father. I head King whispering into my hair.

"Don't doubt your actions Whistler. You did what you had to. I should've held back, and I'm sorry. I just wanted you so bad I couldn't handle it."

I recalled how he looked from across the club and even now I saw his tattoo. I traced it lightly with my finger as he held onto me a little tighter. I looked up to find him staring back at me. I stopped what I was doing and wrapped an arm over his waist, closing my eyes to relax on the way home.


	7. Secrets and Silence

Author's Note

Wow…I keep apologizing for my inconsistency of updating. Thing over here continue to look grim concerning my grandma. She has a blockage in her heart and a collapsed valve. Surgery is today, to see if they can drain the blockage. After that they're sending her home with enough medication to keep her comfortable. Due to the stroke and heart attack, a blood clot is going to form in her brain and she will eventually have an embolism. They just don't know when it's going to happen. So, my family just has to spend as much time with her as we possibly can. My insomnia has come back; ten fold, because of my crying at night. So I'm writing to give me something to do. I do appreciate everyone who wishes her well. Your comments are what give me strength to even do things now. I have a _very_ nice Chapter 8 planned and coming your way so just stay tuned…

Chapter 7: Secrets and Silence

Zoë was asleep in her bed when we came in, but before leaving King promised her that he would wake her up when we got home. He hadn't said anything else to me since we got back so I just remained silent in return. I watched as King gently shook Zoë awake. She gave him a sleepy smile.

"We're back, Kiddo."

She yawned and threw her arms around his neck for a hug and he gave her a slight squeeze. She looked at me from over King's shoulder and frowned a bit.

"Did you get the bad guys?"

I nodded and she looked back at King, studying his face with intense concentration. Her eyes widened as she inspected his mouth.

"You're hurt…"

"Just a scratch Peanut, nothing to worry about."

"You make sure Abby looks at it. I think you could put a band-aid on that, maybe a little, tiny one. Abby knows how to make cuts not hurt anymore…"

She looks at me again and scrunches her nose up.

"Although, you might not want to 'kiss it better' this time."

I gave her a gentle smile and King's eyes met mine in a look I couldn't decipher at the moment. He turned towards Zoë.

"Can you make it better?"

Zoë looked a little reluctant but gave in when King started to give her the puppy eyes. She kissed him on his cheek and he smiled brightly.

"See that? All better now."

He laid her back down and I walked over, tucked her in and kissed her hair. King stood in the doorway, and as I turned to follow him, Zoë grabbed my finger and pulled at it lightly.

"Abby?"

I turned around and leaned in close. She spoke so that only I would hear her.

"It's going to storm tonight."

With that she turned over on her side and closed her eyes. It was such a cryptic message. I wondered if she saw it on the weather reports. It was nearly 2 am and not a cloud in the sky. If we did have a storm, she might get frightened. King waited for me in the hallway and interlocked his fingers with mine as I walked past. I walked with him downstairs and into the bunker kitchen. He leaned against the counter and I took out the first aid kit. The silence was so thick it was almost suffocating. There wasn't much light but after the years of fighting in the dark, my eyes had become accustomed to it quickly. Taking a piece of gauze out of the box, I ran it under the lukewarm water and set out a thin stitch band-aid. I know King is capable of doing this himself but I think he feels better when I patch him up. Tonight though, his lips were sealed as I carefully cleaned the crusted blood from his top one. He wasn't being cold towards me, just observant. Finally I finished up with placing the gauze in the trash can. I walked back over to him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"What are you searching for when you look at me like that?"

He didn't say a word and just hugged me tightly, like he was afraid to let go. Moments like this made him seem fragile. I just wish I knew what went through his mind that makes him act this way. He was studying me so intently. His arms lifted me off the ground and as a reflex I wrapped my legs around his waist. My chin rested on his shoulder as I felt every muscle moving underneath me. We got to the entrance of my room and he put me down and started to untie the laces in my corset. He went to the bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth. With his fingertips, he tilted my head back and cleaned my neck where Azrael licked it earlier. He undid my pants and kissed _his_ symbol once more before wiping it off. This made me sad; I wanted that connection to King. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head against my stomach. Something definitely happened tonight in his mind that he's so absorbed with. I just cradled his head with my hands. As he stood up, I guided his shirt up over his head and put on one of his discarded shirts to sleep in. It was dark gray, fuzzy and warm. I smelt his scent as it wrapped around me. King came up behind me and kissed my neck and then turned my head to kiss my lips. He grabbed my hand and I got under the covers with him beside me. All that was audible was his heartbeat in my ear. Then, I heard his voice.

"No one loves you as much as I do."

I closed my eyes and waited. An hour passed as I lay awake in his arms. He was breathing steadily in his sleep as I attempted to get out of bed. Moving as stealthily as I could, I put on a pair of trainers and grabbed my wrist blade as a precaution. I slipped out of the bedroom not knowing that a pair of anxious brown eyes followed my every move. The night was still clear and relatively breezy as I stepped onto the roof. I took of down the stairs, running till I reached the gate. I climbed up and jumped from the top. My knee scraped a little on the pavement, but that didn't stop me. I made good timing to the burnt remains of the storage facility. Blood was running down my calf from the wound on my knee but I neglected to even clean it. I let out a long frustrated sigh when my eyes began to mist over.

"Dad there's so much I want to tell you and I don't even know where to begin…"

Instantly the tears started to fall, but out here, I didn't care. I could let my heart break over and over again while I'm here and no one would ever have to know. For once in my life, I didn't have to be strong.

"I had to sneak out again. King searched the city for hours the other night when I came here. Dash told me he was furious when he walked in. He hasn't mentioned it to me yet, but I know he worries."

The water was quiet and soothing as it lapped against the edge of the docking frame. I found where my father's work area once stood. Not much was left of it now however. The wind picked up as I surveyed the ground underneath my feet. I caught a small glint in the soot beneath a mangled piece of metal. Brushing it away with my fingers, I picked up the object and almost forgot how to breathe. There, lying in the palm of my hand was my father's tarnished wedding ring.

"Oh my God…"

I touched it lightly with my fingers and tried to clean it off the best I could. I sat in silence for a long time just soaking up a sense of closure that I haven't ever experienced. At that moment, I knew he had been listening to me when I came here.

"He loves me Daddy…"

The wind blew in gusts again, like a signal that he was there. I smiled and inhaled deeply, still able to smell King's lingering scent.

"You know, as much as a cocky and brash little boy he can be, I love him too. He makes me feel safe."

I heard the faint sound of thunder. Looking towards the sky I saw the stars being covered by the thick black clouds rolling in. I felt the first warning drop of rain before the heavens opened and spilled onto the ground. Zoë had been right; this was going to be a nasty storm. If I didn't leave now, I'd be sorry.

"I love you."

I blew a kiss as the rain fell upon my face. My poor excuse for clothing was already soaked through and my hair clung to my skin. Lightning split the sky fiercely as I picked up speed. As I ran to the street leading to our compound I fell, reopening the wound from earlier and causing another gash on my thigh. I felt the warm contrast of my blood against the coldness of the rain as they mingled together. _Fuck!_ How was I going to explain this to King? He practically takes inventory of every little thing scratch on my body, and I wasn't the one who got hurt in the fray tonight, he was. Thankfully I reached the hideout and was able to get in downstairs without disturbing Dash and Caulder. Although they weren't the ones I was worried about. I hobbled up the steps trying to be mindful of not letting my blood get on the floor. I kept wiping my leg with the sleeve of the sweater, making it darker with the color of my blood.

"Shit."

As I went to stand up straight, lightening flashed in the darkened kitchen and I jumped back. There, standing before me, was King. Fully awake and eyes aglow with concern and anger. He moved to anchor my body against his, getting wet as he did so. He saw the blood and immediately got a hand towel and a blanket from the makeshift recovery bed. He didn't take his eyes off of mine as he removed his soaking sweater from my body. He quickly wrapped me up in the blanket and held me, rubbing my arms to restore the warmth. I was silent and watching him carefully as he cleaned me up. Then, I saw King do something I've only seen 3 other times in my life. He was crying. He looked up at me, tears streaming down his face, and spoke his voice raw with emotion.

"Where were you?"

When I didn't answer him he rested his head on my thighs. I could see him trembling. His throat was horse and his tone hurt when he attempted to speak again. If it hadn't been for that fact alone, I knew he would've been screaming at me.

"Don't you dare go internal on me! Where do you go when you run off like that? I saw you leave! I was awake. Don't you know by know that I feel every move you make around me? You put on your wrist blade and walked out. Then I ran downstairs and watched you from the monitors as you crossed the gate. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to not follow you?! What am I to think when you leave here alone at 3 o'clock in the morning without telling a soul? Is it the same place you ran off to the other night? "

His voice softened when he saw how badly I was shaking, staring at him with pitiful and guilt ridden doe eyes.

"Please don't shut down…I swear, sometimes I look at you Abby and I know you aren't there. That's when I get scared. Why do you have all these secrets that I don't know about? Why do you have to leave?"

His eyes were searching for so many answers. He was panicked.

"Is it because of me?"

He finally reached the point where he couldn't take it anymore and he broke down completely. His body wracked with sobs at the possibility that he could've caused this. I have never felt so angry at myself for causing him so much pain. I began crying uncontrollably and grabbed his face kissing it all over.

"God no! No…no, no…no…"

I met his eyes with a deadly serious look.

"Never!"

His eyes closed in relief. His dark wet lashes resting on the top of his cheek. All the anger and worry drained from his face. His shoulders slumped as he sat on the floor and drew himself to lean against the wall. I sat alongside him and cradled his head to my chest, stroking his face.

"I'm so sorry…"

I rocked him back and forth whispering apology after apology till both of is calmed our frazzled nerves a bit.

"I'll tell you everything King. No more secrets…I promise."


	8. Disclosure

Author's Note

Ahhh! Let's just say that I'm _so_ close to pulling my hair out! This story was completely wiped out of my hard drive. After having encountered this problem before, I've saved this story everywhere else, so I was able to get it back. Unfortunately not without losing Chapter 8 because it was the last part I saved, so I had to rewrite it from scratch. Luckily, being a focused woman, I was able to write everything from memory. I also continue to be utterly grateful for everyone's support and emails with my grandmother. She's still hanging in there. You all are wonderful! Thank you! Without further adieu, here it is…

Chapter 8: Disclosure

I wrapped the blanket on top of both of us and rested my chin on top of his head, breathing in his hair. The thunder crashed louder and louder outside. Even though we were both wet, King stopped shaking and turned his full attention to me. Suddenly we both were startled by footsteps in the dark. A small shadow moved through the doorway, walking into the kitchen. It was Zoë, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She felt around in the dark until lightening lit up the kitchen and came up to stand in front of us sitting on the floor.

"The thunder scared me. I heard voices, so I came in here."

King motioned her over with his arms. She snuggled into his lap and saw the cuts and bruises on my leg. She tentatively touched the dark bruise on my knee and hissed.

"Abby, the rain caught you didn't it? I'm sorry…"

She crawled from King to me, being careful not to hurt me, and hugged me so tight. It was then I realized she knew a lot more than she let on. She knew where I went, somehow she figured it out. I heard her whispering as she played idly with a wet strand of hair. King observed the whole scene quietly trying to absorb what the hell was going on.

"I know you miss your daddy. Sometimes when I miss Momma I crawl into the old hiding place and read my books to her. It makes me feel better. She can hear me, I know it. So can your daddy, every time you think of him. It doesn't matter where you are."

I sniffled as a tear slid down my cheek.

"You're so smart Zoë. Very wise…"

"It the same reason I knew when the Gnome King took me away, that you would come find me and King, and rescue us. It's just a feeling. But you're safe here. You don't need to run away because King and I will take care of you."

I knew how difficult time has been to her and the fact that she can speak freely about such things made me respect her more. She lost the innocence on a child that night, but embraced the wisdom that came in its place.

"Thank you."

I gave her a hug and she yawned sleepily. King moved to get up.

"Alright Squeaker, why don't we get you back to bed, Abby and I have lots to talk about, okay?

She just nodded and she curled her hand around his index finger. King glanced at me and gave me a stern look.

"Don't you move. I'll be right back."

He came back a few minutes later and cuddled up under the covers wrapping himself around me. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, but she's going to have questions in the morning. So…tell me what that was all about."

I was so nervous that I had to start somewhere, but I couldn't meet his eyes.

"She's right you know."

I took a deep breath and began.

"At times I go to Blade's old compound to clear my thoughts and focus on things to come."

I finally looked up to King who looked slightly confused.

"You go all the way out there? I thought that place was completely burnt down?"

"Pieces of it still remain. I feel closer to my father there. Sometimes I just want to be alone because I'm afraid that if I keep things inside, like you said I'll turn into a lifeless shell."

King shifted and played with my fingers, kissing the tips gently. I closed my eyes and prepared to confess the one secret I feared may make me vulnerable to him. That's the last thing I wanted.

"I think about you…"

His eyes immediately shifted to mine, giving me a sincere look. After a second, a sexy smirk crept onto his face. I smiled and shook my head at him.

"That's not how I meant that. I think about how we first met. It's hard for me to think about that without getting upset."

His face turned into a combination of sadness, gratefulness, and pain as he remembers the condition in which I found him. The Nightstalkers, sans King at the time, had gotten a lead that Danica was keeping a man for a blood-letting sex slave. I found him tied up in the underground basement. He had bite marks all over his chest and his eyes were clouded by loss of blood. He was only outfitted in a pair of black dress pants that were unzipped but not exposing any more than it should. That's when I fist saw his tattoo. When I came to him and touched his face, he cringed and spat out the most derogatory words I'd ever heard. Then, opening his eyes, he saw that I was freeing him, he wept. The very first time I saw him cry.

"Yeah, that's a story to tell the kids. Hey, did you know mommy saved daddy from an inscestual, cum guzzling hellhound that touched daddy's naughty parts, chained him to the floor, and forced him drink blood. Not as much fun as it sounds…"

That sentiment made me smile, even though he was being acerbic. The thought that one day he hoped to live a _somewhat normal_ life and the fact that he wanted to include me made me feel good. Maybe I wasn't the only one who worried about the future.

"I don't think you should be so graphic with our unborn children, Baby."

"Well if one of them happens to be anything like me then it'll be alright to talk like that. But, if the girl looks beautiful like you then my boys are going to have their work cut out for them in protecting their sister. We'll just have our own little army of Nightstalkers."

I quirked an eyebrow slightly at him, surprised.

"God knows, I love your sense of nepotism King but just how many kids do you want?"

"Fifteen to twenty…what do you say we work on that?"

I laughed. King had a secret smile on his face. He ran his hand up and down my leg and kissed my knee. I sighed and threaded my fingers through his hair.

"I also wonder what would've happened if I would've left you there for dead. I just remember seeing you. I've never seen someone so weak on the outside, but you had the strength of will to not let Danica win. When Dex and I brought you back here and let Sommerfield administer the anecdote I was so frightened for you. I'd heard from my father how intensely painful the process could be, and I wanted to see it for myself. I came in every night after hunting and watched you sleep. You'd yell out but you were trapped in you own nightmares. I was fascinated by you."

His voice was quiet when King spoke. The thunder shook the foundation outside but I could still hear him.

"I woke up the first night I realized someone else was with me. You were wiping the sweat off my forehead and wetting my lips so they wouldn't crack from being so dry. I thought you were the angel of death coming to take me home, but I remembered you. And after Danica used my every orifice for a sex gamut, I was so excited to be having this beautiful girl just touch me for once."

I nodded my head remembering how much he fought until his vision cleared and he recognized me, and then I smiled. He chuckled.

"You just couldn't keep your hands off me…"

I scoffed and socked him in the arm.

"See what I mean?"

I turned away from him to keep from laughing and felt him plant a seductive kiss on my neck. He spoke into my ear, sucking on the spot below it and I shuddered.

"When I was watching you dance tonight in that outfit, there's nothing more that I wanted to do then steal you away and ravish you up against the wall where I was standing. Later when you came in soaking wet, you looked so beautiful and broken. Despite being angry I wanted to hold you and tell you everything would be okay."

I ran my hands under his thermal shirt and felt his muscles tense and relax underneath my palms. His breath hitched, his gaze sultry and penetrating, and his voice became dark and gritty.

"Why don't I carry you to bed and make all the pain go away?"

My throat went dry at the thought and I automatically consented. He carried me, yet again, up the stairs, but this time he turned into his long forgotten room; decked out in true King fashion. His bed was black and satiny with down feather pillows and comforter. He removed the damp blanket from around me and peeled off the sweater, leaving me laying there nude. He stood over me at the foot of the bed admiring me. Beginning at my ankles he kissed his way up my legs paying close attention to my injuries both new and the ones he created. He laid his head on my stomach and skimmed his fingers up and down my waist, tickling me. I sat up and pulled at his shirt, taking it over his head. I reached for the tie on his pajama pants, seeing the strain in the fabric there.

"Stand up."

I instructed him and he followed getting up and standing beside the bed. I kneeled on the soft comforter being careful of my knees and continued to slip his pants from his waist. He stepped out of them and stood there completely naked. So many ideas were swimming around in my head as to what to do to him. I bit my lip and watched him lean his head back and his eyes flutter closed.

"You know how dangerous it is to do that."

"Why do you think I did it?"

Without warning he lunged forward crushing my lips with his and holding my face. He laid me back down and spread my legs with his hand. He entered me with a guttural groan and I arched my back to meet him. I gripped handfuls of the satin sheets and made them pool around us.

"Abigail, tell me how much you love me…"

"I love you King, I love you."

With that he rolled his hips and I moaned almost screaming. He hit the spot continuously as I called out his name. He tangled his hands through my hair and whispered against my lips.

"Say it again…say it again."

"I love you Hannibal King."

He ran his hands down my arms and braced them on the bed and laid me flat on my back, bring his mouth within inches of mine, taunting me. I licked at his lips and he pulled away teasingly with a smile. He, in turn, licked a trail from my breasts to my stomach, slipping his tongue inside my bellybutton. My body trembled with all of the sensations. Outside the storm raged on and covered our screams. King returned and increased his momentum, moving in tantric passes over my body. I felt every muscle in my body begin to tighten and King felt me tense as well.

"Hold onto me Abby…"

He breathed out and cradled me against his body. I slid my arms up his back gripping his shoulders, bringing the satin with me and wrapping him in it as we climaxed. Our bodies were dewy with sweat and spent with heavy breathing. We both collapsed back onto the bed and I noticed the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling and I laughed out loud having never paid attention to them before.

"What?"

I giggled hard and pointed upward. He turned his head then looked back and kissed me on the nose.

"I'm afraid of the dark."

I just smiled and laid him next to me, placing a litany of kisses on his face, he succumbed to relaxation. He held me against his chest then we both settled and waited for slumber to come.

I woke up hours later when the faint azure light of predawn filled the room. King held me securely around the waist. I looked at him to see a serene face and a tangle of sheets and flesh. Very enticing, but I wasn't about to wake him yet. I moved his hand carefully and slipped out of bed and tiptoed across the room grabbing the discarded blanket that was still damp from last night. I tried to cross the hall soundlessly and padded downstairs into the kitchen. I found a little gleam discarded on the edge of the countertop. I picked it up and ran back upstairs and snuck into bed without disturbing King. In my hand I lightly touched my fathers ring as a tear escaped from my eyes. I gently kissed it and closed my eyes as more tears ran down and I sniffled. King shifted and placed his hand on my hip. He noticed me crying and immediately became concerned.

"Abby, what's the matter?"

He then noticed the ring in my hand and tucked my hair behind my ear, kissing my shoulder and placing his chin there.

"Where did you get that?"

My voice was quiet and laced with raw emotion.

"It was my father's. I found it last night in the ashes of the compound. I couldn't believe that it was there, just amid all this destruction and scrapped metal of this place where he felt at home. I just feel that I have part of him with me now. "

King looked at it with pure interest and understood the meaning and sentimental value.

"You know what I think; I think he was always with you even when he was alive. And now that he's gone, he meant for you to find it Baby. Think of it as a blessing from him, Abby. It was his way of finding you again."

My eyes were opaque with tears. That statement made me love King more than what I thought was possible. He tipped my face towards his and kissed my lips, wiping away my tears as he did so. His kisses we deep and meaningful and I felt him grab my hand and slip the ring on the one finger it would fit; my thumb.


	9. In the Air Tonight

Author's Note

Hey everyone! Thank you for the comments, letters, and prayers I've received. Grandma is still in the hospital; going on week number 3. She seems to be in better spirits but she's tired of it all. She wants to be at home. Bright note, I bring you yet another chapter in my ongoing story. Obviously is being a little weird for the last couple of days, at least with me it has. Please be lenient with my typing on here. My "R" button keeps sticking for some reason. I really hope everyone loves this chapter. I was hell bound and determined to finish it this morning. I stayed up all night. I've been up for 48 hours, literally. Can we say insomnia? I can't hate it as long as something creative is coming from it though. This chapter is also a little longer than the others. Anyway here it is! Enjoy…

Chapter 9: In the Air Tonight

When I pulled away from King's assault on my mouth, I noticed his lip was slightly swollen pink with a little cut. It resembled something akin to a harelip. I brushed it with my thumb and he opened his mouth. Catching it with his teeth, he sucked on it, his eyes bore into mine.

"Are you broken?"

His expression turned into a pathetic, sad face and he shook his head up and down. I gave him a mock look of sympathy and rubbed his cheek sighing. He leaned into my touch, milking the attention for all its worth.

"Then I guess I just can't kiss you anymore."

I've never seen his face drop so quickly. It became truly pathetic and horrified.

"No! No, no…no!!"

He grabbed me and tried to hold me down to kiss me and I ducked out of his way. Making a break for it, I bolted off the bed but not before King caught me around the waist and roughly flung me on the bed. I squealed and writhed beneath him as his nimble fingers tickled my sides.

"King!! Let me go!"

He smiled gleefully and his eyes glistened with amusement as he continued to torture me. He stilled my hips with his powerful thighs and pinned my wrists with one strong grip. So, I was left at the mercy of his hands. He tried again to kiss me but I turned my head into his sheets with my hair flailing around us. He growled in frustration and I peered at him through the curtain of my hair. He was sitting there looking indignant and pouty with his bottom lip stuck out.

"Hey, you're the one who said it hurt. I'm just being considerate and looking out for your best interests. I won't kiss you until it heals."

Here it comes. The whining and begging is about to begin. He sat up on top of my lap and huffed then leaned back down freeing my hands. They went to his back languidly feeling all the muscles there. His lips were a breath away but he kept control of himself as he spoke.

"And you think I would let that stop me? The pain I can deal with but now that I had a taste of the wonderfully delicious Abigail Whistler, I can't get enough. You're like Heroine. I need you in my bloodstream."

I raised my eyebrows and started to giggle. Taking a moment, I fully admired his features and body, and he thought _I_ was a drug? He knew he was too beautiful to resist, but God damnit I was going to try.

"Thank you for comparing me to a narcotic. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. But, I already have you in my bloodstream."

Sarcasm always seemed to work him. His grin widened knowingly. But, I have to admit that having his mouth so close and being resigned not to kiss it was proving to be a hard and daunting task. I know he was itching to do it, but it had become a silent competition to see who would win. He was teasing me by getting closer and closer then nuzzling me with his nose. My laugh came out seductive. Noises of someone moving around could be heard downstairs. I inhaled deeply and rubbed King's back before sliding out from underneath him. My knees cracked as I stood up and King's eyes softened.

"I'll be fine; I refuse to have you carry me everywhere even though that seems to be your forte."

"I can't help it. I want you as physically close to me at all possible times."

"Well, we'll see how long you can hold off. Cause I'm not going easy on you now."

I put on some gym shorts and a tank top and purposely sauntered away. I felt his tension and restrain as he trained his eyes on me. I stopped at the door, turning back around; I looked him up and down. As he lay on the bed, the sheets were tented clearly at his waist. I smiled triumphantly.

"You won't last 24 hours…"

With that I walked out and faintly heard him groan in defeat. The clock in the kitchen read 9 a.m. I found a busy body putting the milk back into the fridge and grabbing the carton of juice. She shook it in my direction, offering me some but I declined. Zoë looked at me while trying to pour more orange juice in her glass. She winced sharply at the site of my legs. Her voice was timid but held a childlike concern.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and grabbed the coffee pot and a filter and began to fill it up with water and fresh ground beans. Zoë didn't lift her eyes; she still looked at the dark bruises skeptically.

"It always looks worse on the second day…and doesn't feel much better, but I'll live."

She seemed comforted by that and went back to the task at hand. It definitely wasn't the worst injury I'd ever had. She, unfortunately, had seen worse; especially on King. Part of me thinks that's the main reason she's so attached to him. Zoë saw him in his cell, after he was tortured and threatened to be turned again and starved to the point he was desperate so he could take her life. She should never have seen him so powerless. Ever since then King and I have always been highly discreet about any wounds we obtained in battle. This was slightly different however. I got these out of sheer carelessness and stupidity.

"I made you something. It's over there on the table."

I jumped out of my thoughts and saw a piece of paper by her cereal bowl. I walked over and picked it up. It was a crayon drawing of me in the rain, on the roof deck shooting my bow at the target wall. Exactly the way a six year old would draw it, but she had artistic talent.

"Wow Zoë, you did a really good job sweetheart. Thank you."

I hugged her and she sat down in her chair to eat. I took a seat next to her observing the picture and idly twisting the gold band around my thumb. I felt Zoë's eyes watching me expectantly and I tried to ignore it.

"What happened last night? King looked really mad. When he put me to bed he told me that you were in trouble with him"

My head snapped up and I rapidly searched for a safe answer.

"I came in late last night without telling anyone I was leaving and King wasn't too happy about that. But, we talked about it and everything's okay now."

Of course everything was okay now. We had incredible sex. I mentally slapped myself for even thinking about that now that King and I were playing this little game. Hopefully he would break soon because if not then I'll be a celibate woman, thus beginning the art of self masturbation again. Damnit but it was so much better when he did it. To clear my head I rubbed my face in frustration. I became acutely aware of my thoughts when Zoë clinked her spoon in her cereal bowl, eating her frosted flakes. She sat there studying me. It gave me a familiar but sad feeling. Sommerfield, albeit blind, used her intense presence and other senses to study my moods and feelings. Zoë was the same way. She was getting more and more like her mother everyday. Whether she was aware of it or not, Zoë had inherited her mother's uncanny sense of intuition. Each of the Nightstalkers had a certain presence. King was intimidating and foreboding. I was stoic and lethal. Caulder was intelligent, and Dash was more laidback but possessed finely tuned street smarts. Zoë's stare started to burn a hole in to the side of my head until I couldn't take it anymore. So, I decided to lighten to situation with a change in conversation. A tactic I picked up when King would ask about my sexual conquests, before he became one. Fuck! There I go again. Was it possible to be this sexually frustrated a mere half hour prior to one of the best orgasms you've ever had? I cleared my throat and rested my head on my palm.

"What did you do last night while we had to work?"

Zoë dropped her spoon with an audible clash at the bottom of the bowl. Uh oh, this wasn't going to be good.

"God! I was _so_ bored Abby! Caulder tried to teach me how to make goulash. It's a stew that has all this stuff in it...but I couldn't understand a word he was saying because he went so fast. So I grabbed my crayons and drew. We ate it later and it was really good. He stayed on the phone pretty much all night with Dash checking on you guys. I just watched the Little Mermaid and went to sleep."

I was amused to say the least. Caulder had no idea what to do when it came to children. Dash was a far better companion. He loves to play games with Zoë, but we needed him last night. Next time both King and I go out, I'll make sure Dash stays with her.

"Aw, I'm sorry Zoë. Caulder is from Glasgow in Scotland. That's why he talks so fast and has a funny voice."

"He's weird."

Just as soon as those words came from her mouth Caulder came into the kitchen and got an ice pack out of the freezer. I smiled brightly.

"Speak of the Devil…How was your night Caulder?"

He looked at me with tired eyes and shrugged.

"It was okay, right Zoë."

She didn't lift her eyes from the puzzle on the back of the cereal box. She spoke with the most inanimate voice.

"Fantastic…"

She shoved more cereal in her mouth and caught my gaze and rolled her eyes at him. I covered my mouth trying to hide my smile. Caulder's shoulders slumped, hurt.

"I tried to get you to play Monopoly with me but you said you didn't want to."

"Dash and I already have a game going. We've been playing it for about a week. I get lucky and hit free parking, but he always gets sent to jail."

"Well Dash will be up pretty soon I'm sure. Maybe he'll teach me how to be more fun."

"That's not possible."

I felt bad; she was grilling him pretty good. She was bound and determined to let everyone know that she didn't like having him as a babysitter. Caulder came over to the table and handed the ice pack to me. He lifted my foot onto the corner of his chair to elevate it.

"How you holding up there Abigail? Eh…took a nasty fall last night from the looks of it. Put that on your knee so it won't swell. King said there was a shuffle with a few vamps."

I shook my head and placed the compress with much difficulty on the nice size bruise. There was a slight discomfort at first because it was too cold, but it settled.

"You'll need a good workout so the muscles don't stiffen up. Thank God it's only handful of superficial wounds. We don't need our best Stalker laying up in the med room out of commission and gimping around here. It's got to be sore though. King wants you to do a run through with him and practice hand to hand combat. That should warm it up nicely. He's in the basement. He said to just send you down there after you finish breakfast. Which, contrary to popular belief does not only consist of coffee. Eat an orange; the vitamin C will be good for you."

"Thank you."

King poked his head in the door just to be nosy. Caulder got up and tossed an orange to me and left the kitchen. Completely undisturbed, Zoë swatted at King's hand before he had the chance to mess up her hair. _Good girl_. She was learning.

"Hey Ankle-biter. Did you give Abby her present?"

"Mmm hmm…"

He tried to catch whatever she was so concentrated on the cereal box. It was a little picture riddle.

"It's a sailboat."

Zoë huffed, slammed her spoon in her bowl, and got up. King's scent wafted by as he brushed past me. I should've known he'd wear Curve. _Fuck him…_ He was fully dressed and ready to workout, wearing a tightly fitted wife beater and a pair of khaki dungarees. Why is it that as soon as I deny myself something, I want it twice as bad? He took Caulder's seat and readjusted my leg to sit on his lap. I could tell his thought didn't differ much from mine as he lightly stroked my leg, trying his best not to bring Zoë's attention to it.

"Are you going to be okay to train like this?"

I nodded, picking up my orange. He took it and began peeling it for me. Good, give him something else to do with his hands. Zoë washed out the contents of her bowl glaring daggers. She smacked King in the back of the head before she sat back down.

"Thanks a lot King!"

She snatched the cereal box and put it back in the cabinet by climbing on the counter then she stormed out of the room. Poor Zoë, she was just having one of those days.

"She's been trying her best to figure that out all morning you know."

King shrank into himself impishly.

"Sorry."

"I'm not the one you should apologize to."

"Alright let me go do some damage control. Meet me in the basement when you finish up here."

I nodded as he retreated into the hallway, headed for Zoë's room. I sat alone soaking up the silence and eating. My hands were sticky and the juice was trickling down my arm. Figuring everyone was out of the room and wouldn't catch me I decided to be lazy. At that moment I did something in true King fashion, I licked the trail of juice from my elbow to the tip of my pinky, sucking it off.

"Oh My God!!"

Startled I whipped my head around to see King standing there, eyes bugging out of his head.

"You had to do that didn't you? That's just cruel!"

I licked my lips for effect and smiled.

"Jesus Christ Whistler…"

His leaded feet tromped on the floor as he walked downstairs mumbling. Serves him right. I cleaned up and got dressed not to long after that, going into the training room in the basement. I heard the music blaring from the deck. King was listening to "Angel Eyes" by the Jeff Healey Band as singing to himself, quite badly, at the top of his lungs as I stood in the corner, unnoticed. I seriously wondered at his taste in music sometimes but this was far too entertaining to be interrupted. The song ended and I stepped out into view, clapping. King looked up at me from the weight machine, completely horrified. I laughed uncontrollably

"Encore, baby…"

He gave me a sour expression.

"Bite me…"

"Ohhh, I know how much you want me to do that but that would cause my mouth to come in contact with your body. Sorry, no can do."

"Very cute love. C'mon, warm up so we can spar."

"Isn't that what we've doing now?"

"_Physically_ spar!"

I was enjoying his discomfort far too much than I was supposed to.

"Well, either way, you'd enjoy it."

"Whistler…"

"Alright, alright. I'll ease up.

King changed the cd, playing some Weapons of Mass Distortion to amp us up. I put on the safety gear and sparring gloves as did he, so we wouldn't get serious injured. We got into the fighting stance out on the open floor mat. King came at me with a right hook and I counteracted by grabbing his wrist with my right hand, placing my left one on the joint of his elbow forcing it upward, rolling him into a headlock. Letting him go, he switched and grabbed my arms across my chest, straight jacket style. This caused my body to press fully and firmly up against his, but I was in fighting mode. So I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow swiftly turning and knocking him across with my forearm, knocking him down. I stepped away as he got up and advanced towards me. I ducked one punched aimed for my side, but caught the other one in the stomach. As I was bent over he threw an uppercut into my jaw. He backed off and readjusted his glove.

"Come at me with a kick. I want to test out your leg."

I nodded coming at him and landing a forceful spinning back kick to his stomach with ease. He stumbled back and I turned again, doing a high windmill kick, my foot hitting his shoulder causing him to fall. He breathed heavily as I offered him a hand up.

"You're legs just fine."

Only the immediate area of the bruise was tender. Sure, my legs were awfully sorer than usual but that I could deal with. It would recede in a day or two. I attacked King a couple of time and King resumed throwing a few punches and kicks my way. His skill was improving, but he still had what I like to call 'bar fighting' techniques which switched things up a bit. It made fighting with him more exciting because of his unpredictability. Just like in the bedroom…or shower for that matter. _Jesus Abby, focus!_ I used the aggression to my advantage and took him down one last time, straddling his body. Due to adrenaline, neither of us noticed until it felt like the temperature went up a few degrees. He was pouring sweat.

"Are you tired?"

"I'm so many things but tired isn't one of them. Horny, however…"

I shoved him and got up walking to the weight bench grabbing my water sitting on top of it.

"I love fighting with you, not only does it turn me on. It makes me hot like this, the type of hot that makes your ass stick to leather seats."

"I don't know whether to thank you or be appalled."

"It's definitely a good thing. Take it as a compliment."

"You have such a way with words."

He was silent for a moment, which was shocking and then said something out of the blue as I toweled off the massive amount of sweat on my skin.

"You don't know much its killing me not to kiss you right now. I want to so badly."

"It's all a matter of willpower baby, and pride. I know how much you hate to lose. If it helps, it most certainly isn't a cake walk for me either."

We were interrupted by Dash rushing into the room. King looked up.

"Man, are you just getting up?"

"I've been up all night running coordinates of the clan of goons from last night. Azrael is hiding out in a blacked out warehouse on 46th. He's got something planned for tonight. There are about 40 of them. Something is definitely going down, something big. Should we set up shop tonight?

"Fucking absolutely! I can't wait to get my hands on those dog humping ass monkeys."

That caused an eyebrow lift from not only Dash, but me as well, and usually I was used to it. On occasion he did have a memorable gem slip through.

"What the Hell is wrong with your brain? You need some help.

He walked out murmuring to himself

"Crazy white boy."

For the remainder of the day I tried to take it easy and store my energy for tonight. Zoë and I read some more and I practice my archery on the roof. I took to playing Monopoly with Dash and Zoë. Caulder, being out of touch as he was, actually took notes during the game. King kept a watchful eye over us, tossing a humorous comment in here and there, but not participating in the game. My mind wandered to him from time to time and I would catch him looking at me at times lovingly and others lustfully undressing me with his eyes. The game lasted for 6 fucking hours. We took a break and King and I went to grab pizzas to bring back. We ate and by the end of the game, Dash had been in Jail for the ninth time and Zoë wiped us all out, winning the game. I was putting up the game when King put his hand on my shoulder, his touch automatically making me shiver.

"Abby we have to start getting ready."

He took my hand in his and we walked to the computer stations to get the rundown from Dash and Caulder and strap on our weapons. Dash handed me the schematic of the warehouse and where all the hiding spots were.

"Listen to me Abby. I have a gut feeling that they're well organized. And from what I could find we equipped. I want you to be careful. You both pissed this guy off royally last night. King, you're going to drive tonight, but I'll be in contact with you periodically. He simply nodded once, focused. I was already tuned out to everything but what I had to do tonight.

"Whistler, let's head out."

We arrived 3 blocks away through the back alley. From what I could tell there were about 15 entities outside looming around outside keeping watch. They all seemed fairly young. The frontline; useful but disposable. My guess was that the stronger vampires were held up inside armed and waiting for the shit to hit the fan.

"I'm going ahead of you so I can cover for you."

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how much danger that puts you in? If we split up they're going to take us both out."

"Abby if we don't split up, it'll be twice as easy for them take us out. They'll have a field day."

Taking his advice, we split up and moved in deftly. The poor bastards out front didn't have a fucking chance. I lit up the sky with ashes and fire all thanks to my trusty bow and UV Arc. The arc usually stunned the younger vampires just looking at it long enough for me to incinerate them. This time was no different. I could hear King's gunfire in the near distance as 2 vampire approached me fighting and then finally wiping them out.

It wasn't long before the older and stronger vampires took notice of the bonfires being lit up outside. King was on the front side of the warehouse holding his own against four older vampires who possessed guns and titanium throwing knives. He strangled the last one with his massive arms and shoved a silver spike through his chest, watching him burn. After 3 full minutes of nothing happening, King tuned his ears, listening for signs of more. Panic twitched in his body and the bile rose in his throat. Something was definitely wrong. It was too quiet. He looked around frantically. Where was Abby?

"KING!!"

My voice split the silence as I was ambushed by seven older vampires. I could see King near the edge on the other side of the warehouse. One vampire kicked me hard as the others held me and carry my away.

ABBY!!"

He saw my struggling body being tossed into the back of a beat up van. As he broke out into a run the van lurched forward, causing me to tumble to my knee as it peeled out onto the road. Through the thick blood pouring from my face I made out his figure. His pistols were drawn but quickly lowered, afraid of missing his target and hitting me. I watched as King's shadow slowly receded in to the distance trying in vain to catch up. Even in the dark his eyes glittered mixed with defeat, murderous anger, sadness, disappointment in himself, but perhaps most clear of all was that of bright fear and vengeance.


	10. Ashes to Ashes

Author's Note

Hi faithful readers and reviews. Can I say something? Y'all are the best! I love each and every one of you who take the time to read and/or review my story. I know you have been itching to find out what happens. The next chapter is being written out even as I write this so keep a look out. Till next time…

P.S. Don't hate me…

Chapter 10: Ashes to Ashes

On instinct, King ran back to the van to follow them, and then he realized it was too late. They were already long gone. He had so much rage within him that he could barely function

He failed. King had failed her. His one promise was to protect her and he couldn't even do that. Picking up the cell phone with shaky hands, he called Dash immediately. He was screaming at the top of his lungs not able to form complete sentences.

"I lost her Dash, she's…they grabbed…God, help me find Abby!!"

"Slow down King. You're not making any sense. Tell me what happen?"

King took a breath and continued to yell and babble, but in a more articulate way. He slammed his fists hard against whatever was in arms length.

"Those fucking bastards took Abby! I saw them. Some mother fucker kicked her Dash. He kicked her and they threw her into the back of a black van like she was a rag doll. You have to locate her Dash and tell me where she is! God fucking damnit! This is all my fucking fault! We should've stuck with her original plan. We should've stayed together. If they hurt her I swear to God I'll rip their entrails out and shove them back down their fucking throats!!"

All the while, Dash was processing Abigail's information in hopes of finding her. When her locater didn't activate, he feared the worst, but didn't want to tell King.

"Alright, I want you to pay attention to me. You have to be rational King. Abby is a smart woman and don't forget she's highly trained. Here's what I want you to do. I want you to come back here, calm down, and…

"CALM DOWN!? She's my life, Dash! She saved me! They may as well as taken me when they took her away!!"

"And you're going to get you chance to repay her by bringing her home safely but first you have to be logical and come here. You can't go around the whole city hunting a cold trail. We have to figure out where they're taking her first. Caulder and I are going to do everything we can and you know that."

Meanwhile…

When I woke up I felt tight and filthy with blood. My mind was so disoriented. I don't know where I was or how much time had passed. I do know that my head was sticky and honeyed with coagulated blood. Somewhere along the line I had been stripped of my weapons and clothes. I was now dressed in a white, stained red, piece of muslin cloth. It was so thin it made me shiver. Someone was shuffling around near me as I tried to focus. As soon as I opened my eyes, my head split with a migraine and I tried to scream at him only to find my voice wasn't there. The person next to me bent down and stared. It was a man, which I could tell by the voice, but all I saw was a colored blob. He yelled to someone across the room, the volume of his voice made me hiss in pain

"She's coming around! Go inform him, he wanted to be here."

I closed my eyes while waiting for the pain to recede. As my mind and vision cleared I became more aware of my current situation. My arms were useless and it seemed. So were my ankles. I was flat on my back on an immaculate bed, with the exception of being covered in coppery, crimson liquid. I pray to God those bastards didn't bite me. Although, I was soaked through with my own Type O, I didn't feel like I had been bitten. My skin didn't burn. King told me once that when Danica turned him, his skin felt like it was on fire. My heart immediately fell into the pit of my stomach. King! If there was anything I wished more, it would be to see him crashing into the room, lighting up these assholes like cigarettes. I had faith that they would find me, wherever I was. But, it was up to me to make sure that they found me alive. The blood hung in clumps in my hair. I would never willingly reside to my death but if it was a choice between vampirism or death, give me the gun. I wasn't about to go through what King did. Moments later, a door in the corner slid opened to reveal certainly a man in black dress slacks and a dark blue collared shirt. As he approached my line of vision, I recognized him. It was Azrael. He came close to me and I spat at him. Drawing back a moment, he wiped his eyes and then struck me hard in the face, clicking his tongue at my misbehavior.

"Now now, Abigail. That wasn't very lady like…"

I laughed in contempt.

"Someone lied to you _Sugar_."

"Clever girl…making me think that I was going to have you then turning on me. Look at you now. How one's luck can change with the fickle twist of fate."

He ran a cool finger down my cheek, gathering blood on the way. He brought it to his lips, licking at it slightly. Then, eyes turning red in bloodlust, his fangs elongated as he sucked his finger clean.

"Mmm…You have a sweet taste my love. No wonder that big lug wanted you to himself. What a lucky man to be so deserving of a prize like you."

My stomach lurched. Maybe now I'd give King the pleasure of killing this ingrate. His finger returned to get more and I snapped at him. He just laughed and smiled at me.

"You're quite more _active_ than I expected, that's good though. The harder the fight, the sweeter the reward…Tell me. What does _He_ call you? Ahh yes…Abby. How sweet. Tell me _Abby_, How does it feel when he tastes you? To have his tongue inside of you; Do you enjoy that?"

He stalked around me as I eyed him viciously and he continued.

"Does it feel good? Is he warm? Does he make you cum? I bet you love fucking him. Riding his cock as he moves beneath you… He _is _a powerful man. Not having him now must make you yearn for him. You know, I can be an excellent substitute."

He hand trailed up my arm as I pulled harshly on the chains holding me in place. My fists slammed down catching his finger, breaking it. He yelled out, enraged. I smiled in disdain and glared at him, eyes hazy from blood loss. My voice was dry and strained.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die, you fucking anemic hemophiliac!"

He sneered at me coldly. The last conscious memory I had was watching his polished black boot come down to contact with my temple then my whole world went black.

Back at the Honeycomb hideout, King openly paced as obscenities flew out of his mouth. Zoë sat curled in the corner covering her ears and rocking back and forth. She'd found out what happened to Abby and had been a crying mess ever since. She stayed attached to King, even when he cursed like this; she wanted to be near him. He thought it was his fault. Covering her ears to muffle the harsh words she watched him. She was waiting for him to exhaust himself. Both Dash and Caulder observed that Zoë was the only one that King would allow near him. When she tried to speak to him, he would stop his actions and look at her like the broken man he was. He finally, slowly, crashed to the floor and, much like Zoë, hugged his knees to his chest, determined not to sob in front of anyone who wasn't his Abby. Only she would see his tears. Zoë quietly tiptoed from her space in the corner crawling into his lap and cried. Her tiny body shook violently, like his. Her hand reached up rubbing King's own hand. It was the only comfort he accepted.

Caulder and Dash had been trying for the last 5 hours to locate Abigail, but to no avail. Without her locator active, she could be anywhere, they just didn't want to discover their worst nightmare and find her dead. They would have to search every known vampire owned building in the city. It was a long and tedious process, but they didn't hesitate. Time wasn't an issue with finding her, but it was wherever they were keeping her. God knows what they were doing to her. King was also an issue; they were going to have to maneuver the situation so that he wouldn't be a danger to himself. Caulder printed out a list of addresses. It could take days to clear these places out. It was extremely dangerous. Dash only hoped that time was on their side.

"Our best bet is concentrating on the buildings during the day when they sleep. Our nights, we move in to take them down."

"What about Zoë? She won't move without King."

Dash thought for a moment.

"I'll take her, she trusts me. I'll just have to bide my time wisely with her while getting the job done. Let's go."

Caulder nodded, grabbed the list, and walked out. Dash followed suit and went to collect King and prepare him for the mission ahead.

In my confined cell, two day had passed and I became accustomed to numerous late night visits and torture sessions. I was getting more aware of my surroundings. Something about this place looked utterly familiar. I was in a tower; there was a lot of glass, too many windows for vampires to live here safely. It was the old Talos' building! That makes me feel more optimistic. This is most likely the first place King would check. Hearing a slight noise I looked up to the ceiling. There I could see it. The constellation Orion stood there faithfully waiting; the archer, like me. It was only a sliver of pale moonlight that was able to reach far enough to touch me on the floor. Sadly it was the only view of freedom I had here. Azrael always parted the skyline at night, or so he said. Throughout the night he came to visit me. My guess is I was his new, sick obsession now. He said he was keeping me alive for incentive. He was planning on using me as bait for King. The verbal assault about King and mine relationship didn't stop. It just got more vulgar because Azrael got off on it. Sometimes, in good moods, he would come and talk to me like I wasn't tied to the bed. Other times he would lick the dried blood from my wounds clean after he or some other vampire inflicted them. I had to endure it. I was so weak it made me nauseated. Where had King found his strength in times like these? I hadn't stopped thinking about him, even now I used his memory as Azrael was violating me with his touches. I knew King was working to save me. These two days have been hell for me. I miss him, I miss his touch. If anything I'll survive only to kiss him again. Right now, finishing up the last trickle of blood disappearing behind the cloth around me, Azrael looked down at me with serene eyes.

"Your boyfriend is looking for you. The guards spotted him circling around the building in an armored car this morning with one other man. Chances are he's on his way here, now. I think it would be wise that we move you. And, if you behave, I just might not kill you. I may make you my eternal bride with a little gold band. How does that sound?"

It was then I realized that my father's ring was gone off my thumb. Azrael opened his hand to reveal it hanging on a chain, draped in front of me.

"Looking for this?"

A look of faux sympathy crossed his face as he looked at me.

"Awe, would you like it back?"

Whatever I was going to do, begging for something from a vampire wouldn't be one of them. I watched him as he took it off of its gold chain and held it so close to my fingers that I could almost feel it.

"Sorry Azrael, I'm more of silver type of girl…"

He grinned at my sarcasm.

"I like you Abigail. You have just enough attitude for me. Everything that comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours is dripping with disdain. It would be interesting to see what other talents your mouth possesses. Maybe I can put it to good use yet."

The thought made me cringe. If he were to put anything near my mouth he'd be deadly sorry. Knowing his sadistic ass, he probably liked the pain.

"It's time to move you my dear…"

There was a knock on the door while four male vampires entered the room wearing bulletproof vests and carrying semi-automatics. Azrael walked over to them, one larger vampire spoke to him urgently.

"Boss, we have to go quickly. They're on our asses. We don't have much time until they find us."

Azrael gripped his shoulder tightly and whispered in a harsh tone.

"Be careful with her. If she's hurt, I'll kill you. Understood?"

They all nodded and came over to me. To ensure I wouldn't escape; one braced my arms to the mattress, another sat against my legs, making the pain shoot up in my body. I yelped out before I could stop myself and instantaneously Azrael walked over and slapped the vampire to the ground. He looked at another and pointed.

"You. Go get a sedation needle. We won't have to worry about her fighting then. She'll be dreaming. "

He swiftly left as Azrael tried to smooth back my hair. My body jerked up to hit him, but sadly my restraints hadn't been loosened that much. He laughed and sneered. The gopher vampire returned with his master's syringe. My so called concentrated bliss.

"Not much longer my darling. You won't even think about your precious King. I'll turn you and then all you will want, is me. Sleep until then."

I felt a tiny prick and then nothing as the whole world faded to black.

On the other hand, King was amped. Dash had located her in the old Talos building. Part of him was screaming with relief to know where she was. The other half, anxiety pulled at his nerves whether or not she would be harmed. Judging from his experience, he didn't want to think what this guy had done to her. If only he knew what Azrael had planned for her. He banked to the left and pulled up down the street. In the seat next to him, he grabbed his lever action Bone Jack rifle. It was definitely needed for such a special occasion. His electronic pistols were strapped to his sides and his Beefeater rested against his thigh holster. He was armed and viciously dangerous.

The misty projections of the sunset reflected off the top of the building as he walked up to it. How he wished one of the shades failed to close and all of them burned to cinders. Sadly only minutes remained before it was safe for them to roam about. He entered the lower level where Caulder said Abigail would be and again, it was too quiet. There in front of him was the door he had to go through to reach her. He didn't hesitate a second and drew his rifle up, charging into the room.

It was empty and it smelled like copper. He turned to see the abandoned, ornate bed. Everything was soaked with blood. Abby's blood. King got violently ill at the site. His own blood boiled with rage. The ropes that held her down were stretched and rusty with dried blood and bits of skin where it rubbed raw against her delicate wrists. There on the pillow was an envelope with his name printed in calligraphy. He opened it slowly to find and emptied the contents. Abby's gold ring, her dad's wedding band, fell out into the palm of his hand.

_Let's play a little game of hide and seek, shall we?_

_If you don't find her soon, this may be the only physical memory you have left of your Abby. I have to tell you, she would make tragically beautiful corpse. Use this as a clue. If you're a bright boy, you'll get the riddle and put two and two together. I'll give her a kiss for you._

_See you soon… (If you're lucky.) _

_Azrael-_

He left the room at a breakneck running speed with the note and ring clutched safely in his hand. He flipped out his cell phone and called Caulder.

"She's not here. They left a note and took her somewhere."

He reread the note to both Caulder and Dash to see if they had any idea where she could be. As he read the last line, something clicked in his mind and everything suddenly became so clear.

"They've taken her to Blade's old docking compound!"

"We'll keep our eyes open with surveillance for you. In the meantime you need to compose your entry and be careful. There's no telling how many are with her."

"There'll be enough, but they'll all be gone very soon. I'll call you when I have her."

King wasn't apprehensive about being the only one going into battle, but he did feel only half a man going in without his beautiful sidekick, his Archangel. During the drive, King reminisced about how Abby told him she came here to be closer to her dad. Hopefully Whistler was there for his daughter now. Since the place was only a charred shell, there were few to no places for them to hide. An ultra-violent ray bomb would be useful in this situation. Good thing he came prepared. He was equipped with his own small vampire-killing arsenal. He wasn't going to hesitate this time. It was his fault this happened and he would right it somehow. Vengeance was his. The expedition crept up to the location in the dark. There were several vampires standing on posts outside the frame of the dock. Inside, there was a deep black pit where the explosion blew a hole underground and out. King decided it was now or never and he flipped on his UV headlights combusting all the vampires standing outside in his view.

"Well that was easy…A vampire in the sun is worth two in the dust."

He jumped out of the car and cautiously investigated the scene. Only the vampire bodies smoldered, giving off a red glow. King approached the pit and tossed a UV bomb in it. It detonated and was immediately followed by flames. Considering it safe and clear, he hopped down into the hole. There were mountains of ash and metal around him when he heard a shuffle. Azrael emerged from the shadows removing his sunglasses and gloves, unharmed. He grinned, his fangs glinting in the moonlight shafted through the pit. He gestured around to his dead comrades.

"They were a present…"

King chewed on the inside of his cheek as his patience was slowly wearing thin. He held up the note. The wedding ring twinkled as he lifted his hand. It was placed on his right hand ring finger.

"Thanks for the love letter, but I'm not into dudes; especially ones without a pulse. That's a real turn off."

"I pictured you for a romanticist…"

He pointed to the ring and shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"Guess I was wrong…and as for the turn off. Would that include if Abby didn't have a pulse as well? Or would you turn into a necrophiliac?"

That did it. King lunged for his throat trapping him against a plank of wood. Azrael gave him a cocky look.

"No wonder Abby screamed your name when I fucked her. A strong body like yours…I'm jealous."

King kneed him hard in the groin and Azrael bent double. King growled low in his throat and his grip tightened, making the vampire gag.

"You better not have touched her. Where is she? I'll give you to the count of three."

"Don't deny it King…"

He was cut off guard by King's fist making a nasty and audible smack against his jaw. His mouth filled up with the taste of his own bitter blood and he spat it out, gasping.

Now what do you say for another clue. Are you up for that? It going to be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"One…"

King flung Azrael on the ground stepping on his chest for leverage to keep him down.

"Two…"

Azrael just smiled coolly at him. King then cocked the barrels of his Bone Jack and fired a round into Azrael's chest, flaming him up and disintegrating his body.

"Three…Fucker…"

King basked in the warmth of his ashes for a second then went to search for Abby. The only sound was the water lapping on the surrounding floating docks above the pit. His voice echoed back at him mocking him harshly.

"Whistler?!"

He looked around but to no avail.

"Abby!"

King then remembered the rest of Azrael's clue. He saw a pile of dirt in the corner. Needle in a haystack…He dug through the heap of carbonized wood. Then, King saw her. He saw her body. Pale and tinged with blue. And all feeling or thought drained from him.

He had come too late.


	11. Redemption

Author's Note

FINAL CHAPTER!!!

Laughs… I do feel fiendishly terrible about the cliff hanger y'all, but I love them! Your responses were amusing to say the least. I wish I could've been there to see some of the faces and y'all read. This story is sadly coming to the end though. By the way, please if you can, download the song I mention later on in the chapter, it's definitely worth it to set the tone. I promise this isn't the last Trinity fic I will write. For those of you who like steamier things, I have a few one-shots in mind. I'll try to post stories regularly to whet your appetites. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it and let me know if you would like to see more Trinity stories from me…it'll be great motivation for the ideas already spawning in my head. Until next time Ladies and Gentlemen, I take my bow. Be good!

P.S. Grandma is _back_ in the hospital again. I'll give updates when I find out more information. Thank you everyone who continues to support me. I love y'all! God bless…

Chapter 11: Redemption

His eyes were wide in horror, and then he closed them trying to make the image go away. But when he reopened them, she was still there. Dirty and mangled. He reached his arms out and carefully moved the debris from around her. Her body was curled and wrapped in a light, almost sheer, gauzy material. In addition, her body was covered inch by inch with horrid bruises and cuts. Some fresh, some old. His heart stopped. The pain she must have gone through would be a lifetime of punishment for him, without absolution. His palm grazed her skin and he drew back sharply. She was ice cold. Gingerly picking up her body, he settled her onto his lap and sheltered her in his arms. His body was numb. He was too late.

Or so he thought.

He ran a hand down her neck and felt the faint push of a pulse against his fingertips. It was weak, but she was alive. Then he felt the warm contrast of her breath on his forearm, scarce but still there. Cradling her head in his hands he spoke to her in breathy, hopeful whispers.

"Abby baby, wake up. I know your cold sweetheart, but you need to open your eyes for me okay? Please don't slip away from me. I've got you now…"

His eyes shown with unshed tears as he rocked her back and forth, hugging her close to heat her. His voice, when he next spoke, was small and broken by sobs as he shuddered hard trying not to cry.

"I still owe you a kiss…"

I was dreaming. There was a woman sealed in the basement of a cathedral, closed up inside to give it a soul, a spirit. An Anchorite. The woman was me. I tried to place a hand on my own shoulder but it went straight through. All I caught was air. I was crying, the metal cuffs biting deep into my wrist as it held me to the mattress. My blood trickled in heavy streams down my arms and onto the sheets. I had a sense of dizziness and falling. And even though I sat still I felt the impact of hitting something not entirely solid, but hard all the same. I was mumbling what I caught was a Carl Jung type of self-psyche analysis. Pick any three words describing a body of water, a color, an animal, and most importantly a white room without exits. Similar to the one I was in. Color equals you, Animal is your view on people, water means how you see your sex. I watched myself speak in a hypnotized state with full attention.

Blue; calm, sad, and transfixed. A dog; soft, warm, and loyal. Water…the ocean; languid, gentle and rolling…"

My 'dream-self' turned to look around the room, eyes, red-rimmed and unfocused.

"White room; Bright, empty, and endless…"

The analysis of the white room was supposedly my view on death. Then the whole scenery went transitory, disappeared, and changed before me. Where was King? He should've been here by now. Where was I? This place was dark and it smelled like lingering spirits. Was it Heaven…or Hell? It almost seemed like Purgatory. The sadness hung in the air like a curtain. Enfolding me in grief. My body was worn and tired. I was giving in to the darkness. Letting it hold me in its comforting arms. Then I felt warmth. I felt energy and light as a feather as someone lifted me, their touch evocative. I heard a melancholy sound. Maybe it was a voice, I wasn't sure. Whatever it was its touch was gentle and loving. And I pulled towards it with every fiber of my being. I wanted to crawl inside of it and rest. This, was Heaven. I heard the voice again and it came to me.

"I still owe you a kiss…"

It was King! He had come to save me. I desperately tried to reach him through the darkness of my mind. I felt a tingle in my conscious as my eyes fluttered open. I heard King gasp and then I felt his bearded cheek on mine, holding me close to his face, and whispering encouragement for me to wake up. That when I saw him clearly. His beautiful face. I reached up with a shaky hand and ran it through his hair, down the side of his face, and tracing over his lips. _Ohh how I miss you my love…_

He leaned into my touch like it was his only lifeline. I slumped and curled into him, closing in on his eyes so that I could drink in all the memories of him that I loved. He was searching my eyes for any sign of recognition. My voice was barely there and my throat burned as I spoke.

"There you are…I've been waiting for you."

With that he gave me the purest and most sincere smile known to grace his handsome features. As I clung to him, he caught me in one of the most unbelievable kisses in my life. His lips were tender and supple and just how I dreamed they would be as I survived through my stint in Hell. We both broke away gasping for breath. King looked at me with a watery smile and tearful eyes.

"Okay…I lose; But oh what a way to go."

He smiled against my lips and pulled me in for more. Tears spilling over his cheeks and onto mine as he release all the emotion he'd been holding down and choking on these last three days.

"This is all my fault…"

He looked over my every scar, my every scratch, every bruise. Touching them lightly with his fingers, as his shoulder shook heavily. His tears were falling freely from his eyes and onto my skin.

"Jesus Christ Abby…I shouldn't have let you go in alone. I should've kissed you all day… I shouldn't have yelled at you the other night…"

I quieted him. His eyes returning to mine, his every muscle tight, he stared at me for a long time. Searching. Something in my winsome eyes and the sound of my voice made him relax and take forgiveness for something he didn't even do. But I knew that's what he needed; He needed that reassurance to give him a piece of mind again.

"King…Let's go home."

As I said that, I felt blood in my mouth. My dry lips had cracked open and were bleeding. King offered me his sleeve and wiped off the blood. I looked around us and saw what remained of Azrael. Smiling faintly and satisfied. King looked over his handy work and grinned, nodding towards his discarded Bone Jack rifle. I shook my head in approval just happy it was all over for the time being. He helped support me as I clutched to him while getting out of the pit. I rested, panting on the ground, already exhausted from that little excursion. King crouched down over me and moved the hair away from my face coming to some sort of conclusion.

"Now, baby, I know we agreed that I shouldn't carry you everywhere but I think given the circumstances, we can make an exception. C'mon get up here."

He hooked his arms around my back and under my knees. I snuggled into him and breathed in his scent. His chest vibrated as he chuckled.

"You know sweetheart, I think you're beginning to enjoy this treatment…"

The corner of my mouth tipped upward as I gave into exhaustion and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. King found a sack with all of Abby's weapons including her 686 Plus revolver. Abby will be happy to have this back. His guess was that the vampires were afraid to touch most of it in fear of setting something off and killing themselves. He got in the car and called to inform Dash and Caulder that he found her but she was in bad condition and she needed immediate medical attention. Caulder worked on the ergonomics of what she was going to need to help her regain her strength. They were both frightened to see the condition she was actually in. From the tone in King's voice, it didn't sound good. Dash equipped the med room with the needed supplies and prepared the bed for Abigail's arrival, including her favorite fuzzy blue blanket. Washed and waiting. Zoë walked down to the computer center due to all of the commotion. Dash grabbed her and swung her around gleefully.

"Guess what? King rescued Abby!"

Zoë screamed in joy and wiggled around in excitement, jumping up and down clapping. This made Dash smile for the first time in the last few days. After a moment he bent down and stilled her by her tiny shoulders

"But listen to me okay. Abby needs her rest, she's got a lot of boo-boo's that we're going to make all go away. You can see her after she sleeps for awhile."

Zoë nodded, paying careful attention to everything he said. She wanted Abby to get better so she'll just busy herself making a get well card.

"That's okay, I understand. She needs her rest right?"

"That's right."

She hugged him once and ran to Caulder surprising him by wrapping her little arms around him too. Then she turned around skipping upstairs accompanied with whistling happily. The mood in the room automatically lifted a bit as they returned to their duties. Twenty minutes later the sound of tires screeching to a halt outside the hideout. King picked up the sleeping Abigail and carried her inside to be met by Dash and Caulder, fully prepared to take care of her. They cut the muslin at the top then turned around out of modesty as King ripped it off the rest of the way and wrapped her naked body with her blue blanket.

"We're going to have to clean those out."

Caulder gestured to the slashes and wounds. King agreed and quickly volunteered.

"I'll do it… Leave us for a minute, but before you go, we should probably give her a strong anesthetic so she won't feel anymore pain. She's been through enough."

Dash readied the needle and King got out the topical antiseptic. Abby didn't seem to respond to the fact that there was a needle going into her skin. Due to the massive amount of blood loss she received, Caulder hooked up an IV bag with blood and one with a water solution to keep her hydrated. Both Dash and Caulder left King to his job and returned to their respective places, Dash in front of the computer center, and Caulder by his genetics lab. King's eyes scanned over Abigail's body as he slathered on the cleansing gel. Meticulously, he cleaned and documented every wound, wincing and heating with anger at the particularly bad ones. Some of these would definitely scar. He cleaned and bandaged her up, then recovering her; he placed light kisses over her face to motivate her to have good dreams while she healed. She would need to rest now. As much as he wanted to stay here until she woke up again, he knew she'd be out for a couple of hours, at least. Deciding to unpack he went out of the room and unarmed himself. He needed to go see Zoë, to show her that he was okay now. He knew she was worried to death about him. He heard her quick footsteps trampling down the stair before he could even reach them. Dash must've told her he was back. There she was, she jumped from the fourth step up and crashed into his body, sending them both to the floor.

"I knew you'd save her!! I just knew it!"

He felt her little kisses on his cheek as she repeatedly planted them there. It made him laugh. She normally scolded or was sarcastic with him when she was in a good mood. He got up hoisting her up underneath one arm as he climbed the steps with her giggling uncontrollably.

"She okay isn't she King?"

He looked at her dangling from his clutches.

"She will be…"

Zoë let him carry her in this barbaric way because she was too happy and he had been through enough these past days without adding her quipped comments as fuel to the fire.

"I want to make her a card. Can you help me?"

"Sure thing, Squirt."

They went into her room and she made herself busy getting her crayons and paper. King sat down on her small bed as she piled all of her art supplies onto it. Zoë didn't ask him what happened. She didn't want to know. King, in a way, was thankful for that. It did well on his nerves to sit there and concentrate on something so innocent. No wonder Zoë drew all the time. It was therapeutic. After an hour of coloring, they were done and set their masterpieces aside for later. They cleared off the bed and Zoë jumped into it. It was pretty late for her, so King decided to tuck her in.

"Alright sleepyhead, I have to go tuck Abby in now. Goodnight Zoë. Nothing but sweet dreams okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Mmhmm…"

He gave her the old raggedy bunny that she slept with. The one that smelled like her mom. Zoë had one more request as King bent down and kissed her hair.

"Will you tell her that I love her and if she needs a hug, I have a lot of them waiting for her?"

"Will do, Zoë. I'm sure she'll take you up on that when she wakes up."

He walked into the med room to see her sleeping peacefully. Walking over to the small sink in the room he grabbed a cloth, wet it with warm water, and proceeded to wash Abby's face. She was still out cold from the anesthetic.

"Hello my Angel. What's that? I look sexy right now? Abby, in your condition I don't know if you should be checking me out like that. It could make you faint."

After a moment of joking, he turned serious and caressed her cheek.

"You're going to be fine, my love. I'm here now."

He encouraged her as he wiped down her neck, over her shoulders, and down her arms. At least she was warm now. That had scared him beyond rationality. Some doctors say that people can unconsciously remember everything that is said to them while they are asleep and remember it later. Sort of like déjàvu. He hoped Abigail could hear him now. Later that night, King made his bed in a chair next to Abby so that he could watch over her. She stirred slightly and her brow creased in her sleep. Her mouth set itself in a dreamy smile and she murmured quietly.

"King…"

This made him smile. Whatever she was dreaming had him in it and she was happy. That was good. In the morning she should be awake fully. He would talk to her then. For now, he settled into the afghan that covered him and his eyes drank her in deeply until they got heavy with sleep and he dozed off.

My body seared in white hot pain and tore me from my unconsciousness as my eyes flew open. I breathed harshly for a moment or two and then the pain faded into a dull thud. My arms were killing me. I noticed that they were bandaged up. Underneath I probably looked like a cadaver's dream. I looked to my left and saw King, sprawled out uncomfortably in a chair that was far too small for a body like his. Forgetting my pain for the moment, I saw how cute this scene was. His hair was up in all directions and he slept with his arm resting over his forehead. He stirred half an hour later grunting as the light invaded his eyes. Looking over at me, squinting, he bolted up when he saw I was awake. He started to speak frantically. Touching my face and skimming over my bruises.

"Abby! How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Do you hurt?"

I shushed him with my finger to his lips then hooked it beckoning for him to come closer. I felt his beard with my knuckles and I gave him a long, deep kiss. Pulling away, King was for once in his life, rendered speechless.

"My neck is a little sore from being in the same position almost all night. Other than that I'm peachy."

My voice was so weak I was hardly able to get the words out. My throat felt like somebody poured salt in it. He knew me better. I hurt more than that but I didn't want to think about it. His lips trailed down my neck. My head rolled back as I let out a breathy sigh.

"How does that feel?"

My eyes drifted open at half mast with relaxation.

"Better…"

He motioned me to sit up as he slid behind me. Cautiously he rubbed my neck, avoiding any tender, beaten areas.

"What shall we do with our time today hmmm? I think our best bet is to stick to this room, so that leaves, card games, television, or snuggling up with your lethally sexy significant other and watching a movie."

I smiled.

"You're talking about me right?"

He feigned a look of surprise and nodded emphatically.

"Oh, of course baby. But seriously, what do you feel like doing? On the tube we have, My Brother Slept with Our Mom and Now He's the Father of Our Baby Sister. Wow, what is wrong with the society of today? Next on the menu, we have Oprah, and sense you aren't on your period, we won't have to watch that."

I tried to muster my strength to smack him on his arm only able to get a light hit. He laughed lightly and turned the tv off. His finger toyed with a strand of my hair as he spoke.

"We could always watch a movie. Your pick.

I thought about it then I looked over my shoulder at King who patiently awaited my answer.

"Let's watch Fight Club."

His face brightened in agreement and he got up to rifle through the dvd closet. I knew he was happy that I wasn't a chick flick type of girl who would stick him with watching Leonardo DiCaprio drown on a boat for four hours.

"That's one of the million reasons why I love you so much Whistler."

We spent the next 2 and a half hours sporadically making out, albeit gently, and learning fighting tips from a certain guy named Tyler Durden. During our little movie marathon I had fallen asleep in the comfort and familiarity of King's arms. He however, grudgingly got up to redress my bandages. Caulder brought in some fresh water in a drip bag and some wildflowers of all colors from Dash to put in her room. Checking her vital stats, he nudged King.

"Promising day today eh King?"

"Yeah she was in rare form today. But she's still _so_ weak. I'm trying to see how much scar tissue and damage she's going to have as a result of this.

The anger had returned to his voice. Azrael was dead but even death didn't seem substantial to King. He should've suffered slowly, like Abby did. The important thing he had to remember was that Abby pulled through. Caulder was concerned that King wasn't getting adequate rest. Using the pen he was recording data with, he poked King in the shoulder.

"Why don't you get some sleep, friend? In a proper bed…"

Not up to resisting much, King took his advice and followed him up the stairs. Instead of turning right like he normally did, he made a left and headed straight into Abby's room crashing on top of her feathery bed. It felt so cold and lonely without her there next to him. He buried his face in her pillow and inhaled deeply. It smelled like lavender, it smelled like her. He tucked it underneath his head and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly. The next morning King woke up to someone pouncing on him, making the bed shake. He opened one eye to find the culprit. It was an excitable Zoë.

"I get to see Abby today!!"

King groaned as he attempted to remove her and turn over, but she wasn't budging. As a defense he started to tickle her without mercy. She laughed and squirmed until she was out of breath and he stopped.

"C'mon, you big grouch! Get up."

She commanded and sat there trying to tug little hairs from his beard. He surrendered, rubbed his chin, and stretched as Zoë got off the bed and looked around the room confused.

"What are you doing in here anyway? This isn't your room."

He cracked his knuckles and ran a hand through his disheveled hair as Zoë awaited him for an answer.

"I like it in here that's all…It smells better than my room."

Surely he could've done better than that but he didn't have his caffeine yet, thus was unprepared for such a question. Zoë on the other hand looked like she wasn't buying it at all. He knew it when an evil grin spread across her face. She poked him in the ribs, teasing him.

"You're in _Love_!"

King tried his best to create a diversion but failed miserably.

"Go to you room Squeaker. Go get the cards we made and I'll take you to see her."

Despite himself, King began to smile. That gave it away and Zoë skipped out of the room, taunting him in a sing-song voice.

"King's in love with Abby, King's in love with Abby…"

She could be heard in the going in the hall and all the way downstairs.

"King and Abby sittin' in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"

She giggled all the way to her room. If only that little imp knew how true that was. King rolled out of bed and put on a shirt that was still in Abby's room. He padded downstairs and was greeted by Dash and Caulder; both wearing questionable faces in Zoë's wake. Caulder was the first to speak.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Don't ask..."

He just shrugged his shoulders and continued reading the paper while Dash tried his hardest not to burst out laughing. King sipped on his coffee until he heard the one-girl demolition crew trample into the kitchen, cards ready and her Braille 'Wizard of Oz' book in her hands. She waited impatiently tapping her foot as King finished off his coffee, taking longer than needed. Nonchalantly he looked at her drawing out long, slow sips and then took up more time by looking about the room. She narrowed her eyes at him an increased the speed of her tapping accompanied by placing a hand on her hip. The corner of King's mouth lifted up amused at her annoyance. Dash piped up in fear for King.

"You better go man. I've seen that face before. Five minutes from now, it's not going to be pretty."

King conceded and dumped his mug in the sink. Zoë grabbed his hand nearly putting his arm out of socket and swiftly pulled him to the basement. She went into the med room followed by King only to discover that Abby was sleeping soundly nestled under the blankets, which thankfully covered the worst of her damage. He placed another blanket over her, making sure she was warm enough. King gently touched the side of her face and moved the hair out of her eyes. He then withdrew and let Zoë see her. Without disturbing her, Zoë tiptoed to the side of the bed and put her little hand in Abby's while she slept. King pulled up a chair for Zoë and she sat down. She lightly touched the bandages around Abby's wrist and looked solemnly at King who just nodded. Her whole demeanor changed. Zoë curled a strand of hair in her free hand while watching intently as she slept. King observed in silence from the foot of the bed as the young child let go of the strand, placed her book in front of her, and began reading aloud to Abby. Her free hand tracing her fingers lightly across the page, translating the words. All the while, her other hand gripped into the hand of his sleeping angel. After finishing a chapter Zoë realized that Abby wasn't going to be awake for a while. She hoped at least she was able to hear the story enough to have dreams about Munchkin Land. That was Abby's favorite place in the book. Being hungry, she left her with King, promising to return after she ate breakfast. In the meantime, King took the opportunity to visit with Abby while they were alone. He went over to the side of the bed where she was facing and pulled the chair as close as he could to it. Angling his body off the chair, he laid his head on the pillow next to her and stared at her. Every now and again he would let his finger trail down her cheek as he softly talked to her.

"I love you…"

He had no idea how long he had been in that position until he felt a small hand on his shoulder. Zoë had come back and was now looking at King sadly. He moved and straightened up in his chair as Zoë came to sit in his lap. It was her way of telling him she was sorry that he had to go through this, but he wasn't alone. Fifteen minutes of resting had passed when slowly Abby began to come around.

I opened my eyes to see King holding Zoë. She looked surprised to see me awake and plopped down off of King who smiled at me. I would never get tired of seeing that. Zoë grabbed a hold of me too tightly without thinking and I gasped. She immediately let go and backed up, terrified she had hurt me. The tears already shone in her eyes as she worried her lip with her teeth.

"I'm sorry Abby! I'm sorry…"

I beckoned her over and she timidly walked closer. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her and she tentatively returned my hug. I eased her mind as I spoke into her shoulder.

"See there…its okay. I'm just a little sore sweetie. You can still hug me. I'll take a hug from you any day of the week and twice on Sundays."

She seemed to feel better at that so she hopped up on the little space of mattress beside me and started chattering.

"I read to you this morning while you were asleep. And yesterday King and I stayed up late and made you some get well cards."

"You did?..."

I looked at her and smiled and then glanced towards King who I'm surprised to say, seemed to be blushing and looked a little nervous. Zoë got up and ran over to the small table and picked up two colorful cards. She gave me one who had the Emerald City in the distance with a long path of the yellow brick road going up to it. I opened it to read.

_There's no place like home._

_So follow the yellow brick road._

_Your friends are waiting for you…_

_I hope you feel better soon Abby. Cause I miss you!_

_Love, Zoë _

There was a drawing of me in Dorothy's outfit, Dash as the Tin Man, Caulder as the Scare Crow; Zoë looked like she was Glenda, and lastly the Cowardly Lion who remarkably seemed to resemble King. I laughed and gave Zoë a big hug.

"Thank you! You know, I think I'm feeling better already."

"You're welcome. King made this one for you...amateur…"

She handed me the card and to say that the skill in which he drew this was noteworthy would be an understatement. On the front was a blue stick figure with a cloud raining over its head, holding two halves of a heart. Inside it was the same blue stick figure holding a bandaged heart, with little tiny hearts bursting out at the top of its head. I read the message on the top.

_Abby, my Love,_

_My heart won't be mended and I won't be whole until you get better._

_I love you._

_King-_

I looked up at him; he was wearing an endearing smile. He pointed to the blue stick figure.

"That's me…"

I couldn't contain the small laugh that escaped my lips as I reread the card to myself.

"Awe…you did a good job. That's so cute, thank you. I love you too."

I pulled him into a hug and he leaned in and kissed my forehead and then my brow.

"I tried…"

I rubbed the palm of his hand with my thumb. It looked like everyone had something in my room. I saw the flowers that Dash and Caulder gave to me and now I had two cards. It did make me feel a lot better. For the remainder of the morning Zoë and I hung out and I listened as she read another chapter of her story and then we watched cartoons for a little while before King came back in with lunch and shooed her away, saying that I needed a break. He wheeled the little bed table over and sat down a bowl of vegetable soup, some crackers, and a glass of sweet tea. As a joke he pulled out a small plastic jell-o cup from his pocket.

"As corny as it sounds…There's always room for this."

He sat it down next to my saltines. I had to give him credit. He had been handling this whole ordeal with me very nobly. He put on a brave face even though I could tell that he was worried or frightened. I wanted him to lie down beside me so badly I could taste it. I was still recovering but I was slowly getting my strength back. I ate, thankful to get something that wasn't attached to the IV into my system. King carefully watched my every move while making conversation. I was curious to see if any vampires a rebelled or not but King shook his head.

"All is quiet for now. I sure it won't be long before things flare up again. But for right now, let's just enjoy the peace while it lasts."

I couldn't agree more. Taking a sip of my tea I pushed the cart away. Before King could start protesting I grabbed his hand and pulled it.

"Come here."

I made enough room for him and he sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me, slight wonder and question visible in his eyes.

"Lay down"

He did as he was told and instinctively wrapped his arms around me. I got closer to him and just closed my eyes in contentment. He seemed to get more relaxed than I've seen him since I've been home. His breathing evened out and I knew that he had fallen asleep. It was my turn to observe him as he slept. His face was lax of any worries whatsoever and I was grateful for that. If I moved even the littlest bit, he held me to him, determined not to let me go anywhere. I watched him for about an hour. Just fascinated with the way he looked. Then sleep overtook me as well. King rose early the next morning with much work to do. Abby was lying in the crook of his neck. Her heartbeat was steady against his own. He smiled. Today was going to be a good day. He made sure Abby was sound asleep as he left. Today, Abby would be strong enough that she didn't have to stay in the med room anymore. So, King left to pick up a few things from the store; A very rare, yet, domestic occasion for him. He called Dash later and told him to get Zoë out of the hideout for a little while because she needed to have some fun. When he returned from running errands all morning, there was a note from Caulder saying that he and Dash had done as he said and taken Zoë out to see a flick and have some pizza at Chuck E. Cheese's. Poor bastards… He set to work and then decided to shower and go see if Abby was awake yet.

I woke up the next day late in the afternoon feeling groggy and famished for having slept so long. King presumably woke up earlier in the day leaving me to rest. There wasn't any sound of activity upstairs. King appeared in the doorway. He was dressed in a pair of nice, pinstriped black and grey pants with a black collared button-down shirt. His hair was quite ruffled and sexy. I quirked an eyebrow at him appreciatively and he bent down at my bedside, grabbing my hand in his.

Where is everybody?"

My voice was gruff from sleep and I saw King look up in the air. Then he looked down at me and smiled mischievously. Nonchalant, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ohh…I dunno…Out, perhaps?

I started adding up things. He was dressed very nice, he smelled like Heaven, and he looked like a God. I looked at him skeptically.

"What did you do?…"

His grin spread wider and gave me that 'who me?' look. He removed something out of his pocket. The second I recognized the silk cloth I started to giggle.

"Oh are we going to play this game again?"

"Baby, I'll never get tired of this game."

He strategically placed it around my eyes, securing it with a knot. Taking his time, he helped me off of the bed and my feet hit the cold floor making my toes curl. He interlocked his fingers with mine and grabbed me around my hip to steady me. Blindly, I trusted him as we went one step at a time upstairs. He had the utmost patience as I slowly shuffled down the hall. I knew where we were headed but nothing could've prepared me for what I saw when we got there. I heard King speak from behind me.

"Ready?"

I nodded and he released the blindfold from around my eyes, letting it fall into my hands. I look around me in complete awe. My room had been fixed up with candles burning everywhere in the sweet smell of sandalwood. An area in front of my bed was cleared out and set with a cloth, pillows and dinner for two. Music softly started playing in the background. It was a 'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' covered by George Michael. I always will question his taste in music, but this time he couldn't have gotten it more right. As I listened and took in the view around me, I started to cry.

"King…"

He wrapped his arms low around my waist and kissed the juncture between my neck and shoulder, making my body alive and tingling. I looked up at him adoringly. The glow of the room making him look like an angel.

"You've been a busy little bee."

He smiled warmly and ran a finger down my nose. I let him continue to lead me over to the makeshift dining area. With a little difficulty I manage to sit down. Making sure I was situated first, King then took his own seat across from me. His voice was thick with emotion.

"I figured since we can't really go on an official date, I would bring the date to you."

I had trouble trying to find the words to express what I felt at that moment.

"You are so unbelievable. It's beautiful King, thank you… Everything looks so wonderful. It's perfect."

"See, you're putty in my hands already. My plan is working perfectly."

I waved off his comment dismissively and picked up my knife and fork to begin eating. The food before me was my favorite. Grilled chicken and steamed vegetables paired with a nice red wine by the looks of it. While we ate, we talked about what had happened in the last few days. Not a normal conversation by any means for such a time like this, but you forget, we're Nightstalkers. This is our life. King spent most of the meal casting lingering glances at me. I saw it in his eyes. Relief. Some part of me knew he didn't expect to find me alive, or maybe part of the undead. I don't know which would have been worse for him. Just like me, he had been locked in his own personal Hell while I was gone.

"I do have one serious question Abby. I don't know if you want to tell me about it, and you don't have to, but stemming from a comment that Azrael made to me before I killed him…Did he _do_ anything to you?"

I looked down shamefully at my hands folded in my lap and nodded. King rose from his chair a tipped my chin up with his finger.

"Look at me… You didn't do anything wrong. Remember, I've been there. I'm not angry at you. I just would like to know."

"He…he did awful things to me. He touched me, and he would lick blood off of me. The last day he tried to have sex with me that night but then thankfully you were spotted and we had to leave as soon as possible. So he was interrupted. I got sick every time. I'm glad he didn't rape me, not that he didn't do it with his hands but…I don't know. What did he say to you?"

King sat there with gritted teeth wishing he could bring Azrael back to life if only to kill him again in a more brutal manner.

"He told me that when he fucked you, you screamed my name."

My skin grew flush with anger and my cheeks were hot.

"I never…"

He rubbed my back hushing me.

"I know baby, I know. Let's change the subject."

Instead we switch to music, which turned into a very candid debate on King's part as he defended his musical preferences. I did admit to the fact that his choice for tonight's affair was in fact perfect. But even a blind dog finds his ass sometimes. I think my little joke reaffirmed that I was getting better. After we finished our meal and King gave up his fight. He started to put the dishes aside and fold them with the cloth into a bundle. I got up on shaky feet and he paused to help me but I held up my hand. He didn't go back to cleaning up but instead he watched me. I walked over and stood in front of him. There was something that I had to do.

"Thank you King…for everything."

I pulled him into a kiss that promised more. The look I got when we broke apart was a longing one. I began fiddling with the top button on his shirt and asked permission to continue with my eyes. He put his hand on top of mine and guided it down to the second button assisting me as it slid open. One by one they popped open. I released the last one, glided my hands up his chest, and slipped the shirt off his shoulders, throwing it to the floor. On his chest was a scar from Danica's fetish heels. I placed a small kiss on top of it and moved up nipping on his neck. I looked at him through my lashes to see his head thrown back. All that covered me was a white tank and cozy yoga pants. His hands were at my waist and I raised my arms so that he could remove my top. Tugging the hem upward he carefully took it off. I walked him backwards, my fingertips tracing the cut of muscles trailing off underneath his pants. We stepped till he hit the bed and fell back into the fluffy sheets. He scooted back and leaned up on his elbows to watch me as I predatorily crawled up his body.

"Jesus…You _are_ feeling better aren't you Kitten."

I smiled and dipped my tongue into his navel earning a delicious groan. I felt his breath quicken and his hands reach for my hair but there was a hesitance to it. I looked up and saw restraint written all over his face. He was still holding back for fear he would hurt me somehow. Which; is exactly what I didn't want. We both needed to enjoy this; we both wanted it as well. The prominent bulge in his slacks told me that. I fiddled with his belt buckle, whipping it off and unzipping his pants to discover he wasn't wearing boxer underneath. His erection came out and I grabbed it in one hand moving it up and down slowly. He hissed and clenched the sheets still not touching me. I eased his pants off of his calves and moved them out of my way. I stopped my ministrations and King bit his lip to suppress his mouth.

"King, you aren't going to hurt me."

I kneeled astride his waist and took his hand, running it over the different scars and slashes

"See…"

I placed his hands on my thighs and they traveled all the way up to the curve of my breasts and waited.

"I want you to touch me…"

His mouth dropped open. That was all the encouragement he needed. He did a complete 180 and now he wanted to play. I giggled in satisfaction as he rolled his hips upward. His excitement escalated and got the bed of him as he flipped me over immediately working on the tie of my pants. He kissed the bruises around my ribcage and hooked his fingers inside my pants. I picked my hips up off the bed and he pulled them off until my underwear came into view. They were new. He made an intelligible sound of surprise and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You hid these from me, you thief…Very bad girl. You should be punished."

He ripped them off with his teeth and I wasn't expecting that, but it turned me on even more. However what happened next was torture. He blew cool air onto my skin but he refused to touch me. His beard dragged across my sensitive skin making me even hotter as I twisted in anticipation. I allowed him to do that for a minute or two until I felt myself almost peak.

"King?"

He looked up mischievously and was met by a death stare from me.

"Fuck. Me."

Stopping all movement, he stared at me, bewildered that I would say that. I caught his hips and dug my nail into them. Raking up his sides, his body trembled and he moaned from deep in his throat. I clawed my nails through his hair and tugged on it pulling him to my face. His mouth was parted and I licked it. I looked straight into his eyes, demanding.

"Now!"

Not being one to have to be told what to do twice he pushed one of his long fingers into me and I arched back and rocked my hips moaning into his ear. He inserted a second finger while he positioned himself over me. Without warning he removed his hand and slammed into me causing me to scream in pleasure as he ripped through me. Obscenities flew out of his mouth right and left.

"God damn Abby…you feel so fuckin' good."

His tongue licked every scratch and scar in reach and his thumbs teased my nipples, his mouth returning to suck on them simultaneously. I heard him growl every time my muscles would clench tight around him. I kneaded into the flesh of his back and kissed him urgently, shallowly breathing. My voice breaking against his mouth

"That's it…Ohhh…"

He moved faster and faster, moaning continuously. His hand moved between our bodies as he rubbed my clit. I moaned his name and he smiled.

"Does that feel good baby?"

"Mmm…"

I could barely take it. He moved harder and harder, then he hit it and I screamed.

"Right there! Oh my God!! Don't stop King…Don't stop…"

He tongue fought with mine and I could feel him getting closer. My legs gripped him tighter. His body was shaking against mine as he held me up. Seconds later he came inside of me and we dropped to the bed. Both of us were panting raggedly as we spiraled down. He moved the damp strands of hair clinging to my skin and kissed the back of my neck.

"You're going to be the end of me Abby. You know that?"

I leaned my head back and captured him in a kiss.

"I love you."

He kissed me again, moaning against my lips."

"Mmm…I love you too Abigail Whistler."

I chuckled and looked over at his clothes where they lay, forgotten.

"So, were you trying to seduce me by dressing up?"

He was nuzzling my neck and brought his face up to look at me.

"Mmm…that was just a plus."

He smiled and started kissing me again. I felt the faint touch of cold metal sliding up my finger. Then I shivered as King's beard scratch my chin and his lips barely touching my ear as he whispered.

"Marry me Abigail…"

I closed my eyes as the tears built up on my lashes. When I opened them again, a pair of soft yet intense brown eyes were staring back at me. On my finger was my dad's gold band accompanied by a sparkling diamond. I rested my forehead against his. My lips inches from his own, I muttered the only word I would ever use to answer his question.

"Yes."


End file.
